Welcome To The Family
by Melody-Lee96
Summary: When Lorelai Adams' parents are murdered, her life changes completely. For the better or worse? Note: My writing at the beginning is terrible. I promise it gets better throughout. Oh, and there are huge season 4 and 5 spoilers.
1. Grim Beginnings

Lorelai was walking back home. It had been another long day of boredom at high school but she'd still rather be there than home, even if she felt like she didn't fit in. It had become awkward between her, Julie and Nick. Fights had become regular. Julie desperately wanted Lorelai to take their name but she didn't want to. These fights had got so bad, Julie had even confessed that sometimes she wishes she'd never adopted Lorelai. She was born Lorelai Adams after her real mother and that's the way she wants it to stay. It's one of the few things she could remember her mother by.

Lorelai's determination to take her time getting home was visible. She was taking very small steps and sighed as she saw the house come into view. 'Might as well get this over with' she thought as she walked up to the door and clumsily searched for the key in her purse.

She opened the door and ran quietly upstairs and locked herself in her bedroom. Lorelai plugged her iPod into her stereo and started blasting out her rock music which she danced to as she she grabbed her laptop and switched it on, ready to be lost to the world of internet socializing.

After a few hours of this, she wondered why Julie hadn't called her down for dinner. Dinner was always strictly at 5 o'clock and it wasn't like her to cook it late. Maybe she's still ticked off with Lorelai from the last argument which is a bit pathetic really. Lorelai got up and when downstairs to the kitchen to find herself a snack.

Julie wasn't in the kitchen. Lorelai started to wonder where she could be. She walked over to the window, looked out and saw that her adoptive mum's car was still there.

"Julie?" She got no reply. She walked into the living room and froze in shock. She had found Julie. And Nick. They were on the floor together in a pool of blood. Lorelai screamed and burst into tears. She tore her eyes from the bloody sight and went back into the kitchen where she ran to the sink and threw up.

She emerged from it, a blubbering mess of sick and tears. She fell to the floor sobbing. This was it. She didn't know what would happen now. She had no relatives and she had just lost another set of parents. She would always be alone in this world because everybody she loves die. She crawled over to the table and hoisted herself onto a chair. She grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"Help. I need to report two dead bodies." She sobbed into the phone.

"Calm down ma'am. Could you please tell me who you are and how old you are."

"My name is Lorelai Adams. I am 17 years old. These people were my parents!" Lorelai burst out into a fresh lot of tears.

"Okay, Where are you?" The operator replied.

"1285 Saxon Street"

"Okay, someone will be round shortly." The line went dead. Lorelai just sat on the chair and stared in shock. All of a sudden, she couldn't stay still. She ran upstairs to her room and opened her closet where she started moving things about at the bottom until she pulled out an old wooden box. She opened it. It was her memorabilia box, filled up with stuff that was once her mother's. Her real mother's. She pulled out a book that was padlocked. The urge to open this large book was stronger than ever. She hadn't opened this box in years because it made her sad. She couldn't get anymore upset than what she was right now. She turned the book over and stared at the words on the back.

_The key to this is in your heart, Lorelai. Only you can open this book to live the life I could no longer continue. Good luck Sweetheart._

Lorelai looked over these words and thought about it as hard as she could.

"In your heart..." She mumbled. Suddenly it came to her. She fingered the necklace around her neck which was also passed down from her mother. She took it off and examined the heart-shaped charm on it. She looked closely at it and felt a crack on the edges. 'Is it possible it can open..?' She thought. She pulled each side as hard as she could; It was very stiff. On her third try it finally opened to reveal a small key. She smiled, satisfied as she twisted it in the padlock which clicked and opened. She pulled the padlock off and opened it onto the first page. It had three phone numbers on it and a message underneath them:

_ONLY DO THIS IF THERE IS AN EMERGENCY!_

_Call these numbers in the order that they are written. The second two are just in case the first one doesn't work though they all belong to the same person: John Winchester. Tell him I'm your mother and I told you to call him._ _Tell him your date of birth. He is your father._

Lorelai stared at this in shock. She always wondered who her father was, but didn't like him because he never came back for her. It makes sense now. Her mother never told him he had a daughter. Someone knocked loudly on the front door. Lorelai put everything back in the box and went downstairs to let the paramedics and cops in who she immediately burst back into tears at the sight of.

The cops sat Lorelai down at the table whist Julie and Nick's bodies where being taken out of the house on a stretcher. They questioned her about where she had been and at what times. It took a lot of persuading but eventually they decided she was innocent. They asked her if she had somewhere to stay. Lorelai had no intention of going back into care so she said that she would call her grandmother who will immediately come down here to look after Lorelai and that she would call them if her grandmother is unable to tend to her. Lorelai doesn't have a grandmother really.

When everyone had gone out of the house, Lorelai attempted calling the first of John Winchester's numbers. It rang...


	2. Discovery

Dean Winchester was driving back to the motel when a phone started ringing. Out of habit, he checked his pocket but it wasn't his phone that was ringing. The ringing was coming for the glove compartment. Still driving, Dean opened it and took out John Winchester's phone. He looked at the unknown number and answered it with curiosity.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi, erm, John Winchester?" The female voice came from the other end.

"No, John can't come to the phone right now. Who is this?"

"My name is Lorelai Adams. I'm Selena Adam's daughter. Can you tell him that I rung? It's important."

"I'm sorry to break this to you but he's been dead a few years now."

"Oh, God, another one!" She started crying on the other end.

"Hey, lady, you alright?" Dean asked.

"No, not really. Everyone that has anything to do with me keeps dying. My mother, My adoptive parents and now apparently my father! I'm going to end up back in care now for another year or so."

"Whoa, wait, your father? How old are you?"

"I'm 17."

"Okay, where are you. We need to meet up."

"Yeah, sure. Meet up with a complete stranger, good idea."

"I'm John Winchester's son. If this is true then you are my half sister. Where are you?"

"I have a brother? Joplin, Missouri. 1285 Saxon Street."

"Okay, I'll be there in around 5 hours."

"Okay." Dean hung up and turned into the Rose Motel parking lot.

He got out of his '67 Chevrolet Impala and walked quickly to his motel room. He had _another _sibling?He had only just got other the fact that he had another brother. Dean wasn't going to let this one get hurt. Dean walked into the motel room and woke up his younger brother.

"Sammy, pack your crap. We've gotta go to Missouri."

"You found a case? Is it another seal?"

"No, much more complicated. I'll explain on the way."

Sam looked confused but obeyed his older brother none the less.

…...

"What?" Sam exclaimed. Dean had just told him about the phone call and they were on the way to Joplin.

"Yeah, I know. It makes you wonder, how many other friggin' brothers and sisters do we have? I'm telling you Sammy, I'm not letting this one die if it's true."

"Wait, so dad didn't even know he had a daughter?"

"I don't think so."

"Man, that sucks. He wanted a daughter and all this time he had one."

"Yeah, it sucks for her too. Her mother died a while back and her adoptive parents have just died and she just called up to find out her father who was her last hope has died too."

"Poor girl. How old is she?"

"She's 17. Rough times as it is without everyone around you dying. Dude, she's right where we are in terms of family."

There was a silence between them for a bit with no noise but the Metallica cassette playing.

Sam eventually broke the silence.

"Dean. Do you think by getting her we're cursing her? This isn't exactly a great life."

"We don't know if we are taking her with us or what yet. We need to go and see exactly what is going on, who her mother really was and what she knows. And besides, if she's a Winchester, she's already cursed."

"I know, you've said that before. I just think that if we didn't interfere with their lives, everything will turn out fine."

"Oh yeah, Sam. Because everything worked out FINE for Adam didn't it! If you're born in this bloodline, you're fucked. End of. Now shut up, I like this song." Dean turned up the cassette player.

Sam knew it wouldn't work out really, but he thought there was a better chance of her leading a normal life if they didn't interfere. Dean always made the decisions though. Sam never got a say in anything even though he tried most the time. Sam would always feel like a five year old being told what to do.

3 and a half hours later they arrived on Saxon Street. The Impala slowly rolled down the street looking for Lorelai's house. After five minutes of searching they found it. It was a fairly-sized powder-blue house. Dean parked his beloved car on the street outside it and Sam and Dean walked up to the house, nervous about meeting their half-sister. Dean pressed the doorbell vigorously. Ten seconds later, a dark haired teen answered the door. Sam and Dean stared at her in shock. She had John's hair and she had John's eyes. Neither Sam or Dean had inherited that. Lorelai looked uncomfortable.

"John Winchester's son?" She asked looking at them. Dean realized he was staring and cleared his throat.

"Yes." He said. "Lorelai? We spoke on the phone. I'm Dean. This is my- _our_ brother Sam." Sam extended his hand and Lorelai shook it.

"Come in." She said. Sam and Dean followed her in to the lounge. "Beer?" She asked. Both of the brothers nodded and she got three beers out of the fridge and passed two to Sam and Dean. She opened hers.

"So, what was dad like?" She asked and took a sip of beer. Sam cleared his throat.

"Lorelai, you're a bit young to be drinking beer aren't you?" He asked.

"Tough time." She replied. Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam, as if to call him a hypocrite then he turned to Lorelai.

"He was awesome." He said.

"How did he die?" She asked.

"Car crash." Sam and Dean replied together. They weren't ready to give her the whole 'The truth is out there' speech just yet.


	3. Welcome To The Family

The awkwardness began to ease up a little bit. Lorelai eventually was sure she could trust them. She got her memorabilia box down and showed Sam and Dean because they seemed very interested. They were. They wanted to know how she met John. Dean picked up the book and flicked through it.

"Have you read all this yet?" He asked Lorelai.

"No. I've only just figured out how to open it. It's how I got John's number."

"I'm glad you figured it out. Sam, can we talk for a sec?" Dean gestured to the hallway. Sam got up and walked with Dean to the hallway.

"Sam, Selena Adams was a hunter. That book was her journal. Like dad's."

"What? Do you think Lorelai knows?"

"No, I don't think she does. She knows none of this stuff, but because she's a Winchester things are just not going to stop coming for her. It's Adam all over again!" Dean hit the wall in frustration. "What are we going to do. How are we going to break this to her."

"I don't know, Dean. We'll just go with the flow?"

"Man, something's probably after her right now. Wait. How did her parents die?"

"I don't know. You might have to ask her."

"No. Dude, you ask her. Touchy subject. You know I'm no good with chick flick moments."

"Aw, come on. Fine." They walked back into the living room.

Lorelai was looking at a picture of a three-year old version of her on her mother's lap. "What were you guys talking about?" She asked. Sam decided to just dive right in and ask.

"Lorelai, how did Nick and Julie Smith die?" Lorerai flinched at the question. She was hoping they wouldn't ask. She just didn't know if she could deal with thinking about it all over again. Hence the alcohol. Despite the arguments, she did love Nick and Julie. She looked at Sam. He was looking at her like he really needed to know. She sighed shakily.

"I came in and went straight upstairs. We'd been arguing a lot lately so I didn't really want to see them. Eventually I came downstairs to eat and found them in here. Drenched in blood. The paramedics told me they had been- they had been sliced deeply across their stomach. They said- they said that their intestines were hanging out when they turned them over!" She finished in a rush. "Who the fuck would do this!" She started crying again. The alcohol was not numbing her emotions. Sam held Lorelai's hand attempting to comfort the distressed teen. Dean just shifted uncomfortably. This was way out of his emotional range. He knew nothing he could say could make anything better.

Dean went over all possible things that would do this. They were probably searching for Lorelai but she was at school. Demons? Dick angels? Or any creature that wanted revenge on John Winchester, Selena Adams or even them. Even so, she was a target and Sam and Dean had to protect her. Dean had reached the decision of taking her with them. They would take her to Bobby's. She could stay there where she's safe whilst they go on hunts and Bobby could help teach her the ropes. They were going to have to let her know everything if they were going to keep her safe. Sam was thinking pretty much the same thing.

"Lorelai, listen." Dean began. "We are going to take you away from here and look after you. Trust us when we say you are not safe here. We'll explain everything when we have got to Bobby's."

"Who's Bobby?"

"Bobby is like our second dad. He has been our father since dad passed away. He is awesome, trust me."

"I've only just met you really. Why should I trust you."

"Because we are family."

"You haven't shown me any proof of that." She replied. Dean was glad that she was suspicious. High suspicion would keep her safe a lot longer. Dean moved his hand about in his pocket and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of a very young Sam and Dean sitting on John's lap. Dean passed the photo to Lorelai. She looked at it. So this was her father. Or was it? No, it had to be. He had her eyes and the same color hair. You could see the resemblance. She passed back the photograph.

"Okay." She said. "I'm gonna go get my shit together." Lorelai went upstairs. Sam was staring at Dean.

"What." Dean snapped.

"I didn't know you carried a picture of us and dad around."

"Shut up." Sam wasn't mocking him. He was just surprised. They sat on the sofas drinking their beers whilst waiting for their newly found younger sister to come downstairs, unaware of the horrible secrets she will soon learn.

She came back downstairs after half an hour of packing. She threw two large suitcases down and pulled the other two down.

"Grab a case." She ordered. Sam and Dean shared a look, then obeyed.

"So what, You taking you whole wardrobe?" Dean asked as he picked one up.

"I'm taking all the stuff I need to feel comfortable. You may not have noticed but I'm going through a very rough time."

"Alright princess. Lets get these loaded up in the car then."

They lugged the cases out of the door and Dean opened the trunk.

"Whoa, this car is yours?" Lorelai asked him impressed.

"Yupp. This is my baby." Dean knew they were going to get along from there. They all got in the car.

"So where is this Bobby's?" She asked.

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota." Sam answered, watching as Dean drove along the busy street whilst rummaging through his tape collection. Dean eventually made his decision and put in his AC/DC tape. Lorelai approved of his choice. Yep. They were going to get along just fine.


	4. Unexpected Secrets

_Hey guys. Please review :'] - Melody Lee_

* * *

><p>The drive to Bobby's began awkward. Lorelai didn't know Sam and Dean and she was hungry but she didn't want to mention it because of pure shyness. Luckily she didn't have to. Dean caught sight of a greasy diner and wanted to get a bacon cheese burger.<p>

"What do you guys want?" He said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"You mean we're not going in?" Lorelai asked.

"No, we're making good time. Bobby's waiting for us. What do you want?"

"Get me a garden salad." Sam answered.

"Sure thing, Britney. Lorelai?"

"Get me a bacon cheeseburger too." She replied. Dean smiled at her and got out the Impala to collect the orders. Lorelai leaned back in her seat and sighed.

"How you holding up?" Sam asked her.

"I''ll live. Everything just sucks, you know? It's like I was born to be unhappy."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. It's part of being a Winchester." There was a small silence until Lorelai broke it.

"Sam, Why do you think my mum didn't tell John that he had a daughter? I mean surely he would've wanted to know." Sam thought carefully about his answer.

"I'm pretty sure she had her reasons. Now probably isn't the best time to talk about it though."

"So is someone after me? Dean mentioned a safe-house. He said I wasn't safe where I was." Lorelai was sure she could get more answers out of Sam than Dean. The car door opened and Dean sat back into the driver's seat.

"Here ya go." He said as he passed Lorelai her burger and Sam his salad. He turned the key in the ignition and raised the volume of his cassette player up further.

After she had eaten, Lorelai felt like her shyness had just melted away. Dean's a likeable character, singing along to his tapes loudly and occasionally cracking a joke about the many billboards on the side of the highway. Sam's obviously a fairly sensitive person. You don't get the impression that he would bite you head off if you spoke to him. Lorelai found herself opening up, singing along with Dean to his Motorhead tape whilst Sam shook his head at both of their bad singing, laughing.

Before she knew it, they were at Bobby's. It was a run-down scrapyard full of rusty old cars. Dean drove along the driveway which eventually led to an equally run-down house. Lorelai thought she may catch a disease. Sam and Dean grabbed her suitcases and signaled for her to follow them. She did, hoping that it was nicer on the inside than it was on the outside.

Inside it was surprisingly cozy, if not a bit dusty.

"Bobby! Get up here!" Dean shouted as he lugged two suitcases in and pushed to the side so that Sam, carrying the other two could get in and put the rest there. There were footsteps going up the stairs from the basement. A rough older man wearing a cap came into the hallway and looked straight at Lorelai.

"Damn, she really does have John's eyes." He said softly. "Right, well I've got a guest room set upstairs. Boys, take her suitcases up and be sure she gets settled. I've got to go get Rufus out of trouble with the FBI." He shook his head as he walked into the study.

Sam and Dean picked the suitcases up and took them upstairs. Lorelai followed.

"Who's Rufus?" She asked. "Why is he in trouble with the FBI? Is he a criminal?"

"It's a long story." Sam answered. He'd never known anyone to ask so many questions. He remembered when he started to ask Dean lots of questions. He understood now how it frustrated him. Lorelai's new room was small but had everything she needed. It had a mirror, bed and wardrobe. It was decorated in a horrible colored wallpaper. Lorelai decided that she wasn't going to spend much of her day here, but it was nice to have her own space none the less. She opened her suitcase and immediately got to work putting her clothes in the wardrobe.

"We'll meet you downstairs." Dean said, and Sam and Dean turned round and left her to it. Lorelai took out the picture of her and her mum and put it next to the bed on the bedside table. She smiled sadly at it.

Downstairs Sam grabbed a book, wanting to look up more lore about the 66 seals. Dean went into the study, where Bobby put down the phone.

"So is Rufus good then?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, damn idjit. The cops have let him go. How's Lorelai doing then?"

"Pretty damn good considering the pile of crap she's been through. She's putting her clothes away in the cupboard."

"Good. You know, I knew Selena Adams. She was a good hunter. A lovely woman." Dean looked at Bobby, surprised. Bobby continued. "Lorelai looks an awful lot like her. Just different hair and eye color."

"That's all very fascinating Bobby. Do you know how she died?"

"No. She was just found one day, not breathing. No sign of how she died."

"Huh." Dean heard movement at the door. Lorelai was standing at the door in shock.

"You knew my mum?" She asked Bobby. Bobby sighed.

"Yes. Your mother was a lovely woman." Bobby looked at Dean for help. He didn't know what else to say.

"How much did you hear?" Dean asked her.

"Enough to know that he knows my mum!"

"Right. Okay. Lorelai, we need to talk. We need Sam in for this. Go get him in here."

"Okay?" She went to get Sam. Bobby stared at Dean.

"You going to tell her?" He said.

"Yeah." Dean replied. "Might as well get this over and done with." Lorelai came back in with Sam. Dean signaled her to sit down. She obeyed.

"Okay." Dean started. He dove straight into it. " Your mum and dad were both hunters. Of the supernatural. Ghosts, vampires, demons, angels, ghouls and more they're all real. Sam, Bobby and I, we also do it." Dean stopped there to let it soak in. Lorelai burst out in laughter.

"You're joking right! Don't do that. It isn't funny, I nearly believed it!" Sam and Bobby exchanged looks. Dean just kept looking at Lorelai with determination. She noticed that he wasn't joking. She started to panic slightly, worried that her newly found half-brothers were insane.

"It's true." Dean said simply. "You know that journal you found dad's number in? Read the rest of it. It explains it all. Some of these things will be seeking revenge on your mum, dad and maybe even us by attacking you. When they can't get to the person they want revenge on, they attack those closest to them. We need to get you trained up so you can survive this. We wont be able to protect you forever." Lorelai felt faint. Sick. She fell off the chair and sank into darkness...


	5. The Training Begins

Lorelai woke up. God, her head hurt worse than holy hell. She wondered where she was for a second, then it all came back to her. She put her head back and groaned. She had hoped it had all been a bad dream. Lorelai looked at the clock next to her. 2pm. She sighed and slid out of bed. She changed from yesterdays clothes into her skinny jeans and Ramones shirt.

Lorelai looked at her mother's journal on the side table. The curiosity was all of a sudden overwhelming. She picked it up and started reading. Demons. Poltergeists. Pagan Gods. Vampires. 'This book is insane' she thought. It had all sorts of lore about these supernatural creatures. Wait. She thought she just saw something about her mum having a sister..? Yes, she did. Lorelai had an aunt. Whose intestines had been ripped out by demons. It has all too much. She had family. They were all dead, way before their time. She couldn't hold her anger any longer. She grabbed a vase and threw it at the wall in fury. She was shaking in anger. This wasn't fair. She wanted revenge.

Someone was running up the stairs. The door blew open and Dean was there, shotgun loaded. He caught sight of Lorelai.

"Lorelai, what's going on?" He asked. Then he noticed the journal, and found the source of the smashing. He knew what had happened.

"Look, listen. I know this is hard to handle, but we can keep you safe. We just need to train you up."

"Can I hunt these sons of bitches? I want revenge. They killed my mum. They killed my aunt and I refuse to believe John died in a car crash. You still haven't told me the truth on that." Dean sighed and sat down on Lorelai's bed.

"Dad got killed by the same thing that killed our mother. A very powerful demon with yellow eyes. He damn near killed me too." Dean didn't want to go into the whole story. It was his fault dad was dead. He wanted to get off with a good start with Lorelai.

"That's horrible! You mean you have no parents either?"

"I'm right where you are. Well apart from Bobby. He may seem rough but he is the nicest man I've ever met. He's going to help us train you because sometimes Sam and I have to go hunt. And to answer your earlier question, patience young Skywalker. This will take some time and then yeah, you can get your revenge."

"Did you seriously just use a Star Wars quote?" Dean didn't answer. "Okay, when can we get started?" Lorelai asked.

"Now. Get your jacket. We're going shooting."

* * *

><p>Dean and Lorelai drove to a local wild forest. They drove deep into the heart of it so that nobody in the area can hear the gun shots. Finally Dean stopped and took some targets he'd brought from Bobby's out of the trunk. Lorelai got out of the car and walked about. She was restless. Dean nailed the target into a tree. He looked at and decided it would do. He took a shotgun out the trunk and gave it to Lorelai. He then took one out for himself.<p>

"Right." He said, all business. "We're going to start with targets. I want you to just aim, take safety off and shoot. Just go for it. When you're ready." Lorelai put the gun into a comfortable position and aimed. She pulled the trigger, shut her eyes in nervousness and put the gun down. She had got it smack in the middle of the target. Dean laughed triumphantly.

"Way to go, Lori. Bulls-eye! Ha!" Lorelai beamed at him, realizing he'd called her Lori. She'd never really had a nick-name before but it felt good. Like she belonged.

"Let's see if we can make it two." Dean said. Lorelai got back into position and took a deep breath. She pulled the trigger again and hit the middle again. Dean was impressed. He nodded as if to say 'Do it again' and she did.

"Looks like you've definitely got the Winchester gene." He said. "Well, targets are one thing but lets try deer." Dean was genuinely proud of her. He remembered when John took him shooting. How proud he looked when a very young Dean shot down all his targets. There was certainly something amazing about the Winchester bloodline when it came to weaponry.

Dean was concerned that Lorelai would disagree to shooting deer, but she saw the importance of it and did well. Well, she did well until she thought she killed one and went over to it to check. It kicked her in the face and gave her a terrible black eye but she took the pain well. Dean did notice that she swore a lot but personally he never saw how swearing hurts anyone. On the drive back to Bobby's they were reminiscing about her best shots. She was amazing for a first-timer. Both Dean and Lorelai had felt like they had bonded. They actually felt like brother and sister. This was the closest she'd ever felt to a family member and in such a shory amount of time. She felt like she needed to get closer to Sam now.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so now we just need to get you all studied up on law. Sam can take care of that. That's his strong spot. He's the brains. I just make us look good." Lorelai laughed. They were on the way back to Bobby's.<p>

"Okay then. I'll study."

"Good. But not today. It's getting late and you need your sleep." Dean looked at Lorelai and caught her in mid-yawn.

"I'm not that tired." she said, unaware that Dean saw her sneaky yawn.

"I saw your yawn. And besides, you need to be rested up for the boring supernatural 101 lessons tomorrow. Sammy might be a bit offended if you fall asleep whist he goes into an amazing lecture about witches." Lorelai laughed.

"Wait, witches are real?"

"Yeah, and they're horrible bitches. Tried to kill me before."

"Dean, how many times have you and Sam nearly been killed?"

"It's a dangerous job. We've both died before." He said as it it was normal. He just wanted to see how Lorelai reacted.

"Oh." She said, not sure whether to take him seriously. All this was brand new to her, and very confusing.

Back at Bobby's, already she was beginning to feel at home. She hardly ever saw Bobby. He was always doing something and it still felt slightly awkward that she was living in the house of someone she didn't know. Lorelai went to her room and got into her pajamas. She went into the bathroom next door and brushed her teeth and then went to bed. She tried to sleep for hours but she couldn't. Sleeping seemed impossible right now. Thoughts in her head just kept swirling round and round.

Lorelai decided to go downstairs and watch TV. Dean was in the living room already watching it. Lorelai sat down next to him and looked at what her was watching.

"Dr Sexy MD?" She asked. Dean shifted uncomfortably. Why did people always act so surprised.

"There's nothing else on."

"Yeah, yeah. That's always the excuse. Seen this one. It's a rerun isn't it?" Dean looked at her with surprise but then he thought about it. He didn't know how but somehow he had developed a teenage girl's taste in TV. Embarrassment engulfed him, but Lorelai seemed to be done with mocking him. She was engrossed in the TV.

_****I run on reviews. Please review xD ****_


	6. Homesick

That morning Lorelai woke up at the crack of dawn. The change of scenery appeared to be effecting her sleep. She heard vibrating coming from her purse. She slid out of bed and grabbed her phone out from it. She had 5 new messages from her best friend Carly.

_'Hey Lorelai, where the fuck are you? You missed school. Are you ill?'_

_'Are you sick? Call me.'_

_'Omg, Trent just asked me out! What should I do? Should I say yes or no? I mean I kind of like him and he is very good-looking but he can be a dick.'_

_'Oh my god, Lorelai I just heard the news about Julie and Nick. Are you okay?'_

_'Lorelai?'_

Lorelai hit the reply button and text back: _'No I'm not okay. I nearly got put back into care but luckily I found my real Dad's number. He's dead to but it turns out I have brothers. I'm staying with them. I'm sorry I didn't call you, It was just all too much. I've moved away from Missouri to South Dakota. Sorry I didn't get to say goodbye.'_

It hit her how much her life had changed in the past few days. All of a sudden she felt homesick. She put herself in a fetal position on her bed and started to cry. She cried for her recently deceased parents, her mother she hardly knew, her dad she never knew and for herself. She was going to go insane if she didn't get it out of her system. Lorelai could hear footsteps coming closer to her door. The door was open. Bobby walked past and peeked in as he did. He stopped, and walked in to comfort her. He grabbed a chair and her held her hand.

"There, there." He said. "It will all get better in time. Trust me."

"I just don't- don't want anymore changes!" She sobbed. "I don't want anyone else to die. I bet my presence will kill you all!"

"I doubt that. There's nothing wrong with you. You're just very down on your luck is all."

"I hate myself. I hate life. I want to die." This surprised Bobby. He was not used to what hormones could make a teenage girl say.

"You don't mean that!" He said, shocked. "You have Sam and Dean. Yeah, they're complete idjits but they'll look after you and look out for you and do you know why? Because you're family. Those two boys know that nothing's greater than family. In time, you'll get used to all this and be just as messed up as us." Bobby smiled and her and she laughed shakily through her sobs. She gave one last sniffle, rubbed her nose on the back of her hand and took a deep breath.

"I'll cook some breakfast." Bobby said and left the room. He was right, Lorelai thought. It could be a lot worse. She dreaded to think about what could have happened if she hadn't found John's number. If she never found Sam and Dean. She pushed herself back out of bed and got dressed into her favorite pair of skinny jeans and a plain white top. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was the same; long, dark brown waves but she looked _paler._ She had purple bags under her eyes and looked _ill. _The stress was obviously not doing her any favors.

She went down to the kitchen to find Sam, Dean and Bobby at the table eating Pancakes with bacon and syrup.

"Hey Kiddo!" Dean smiled at her. Lorelai took the empty seat between Sam and Dean.

"Morning." She said and smiled back. She took a bite of her pancakes. Not bad, she thought.

"So." Sam started. "I thought we'd start on some demon work today. We may even get a practical lesson because Bobby has a demon locked downstairs."

"Why do you have a demon downstairs?" Lorelai asked Bobby.

"We were trying to get information out of it about the location of a very powerful demon named Lilith. It doesn't know anything so now we have to exorcise it."

"Exorcise it? You can actually do that? I thought that was made up. Then again, I thought demons and ghosts were made up."

"They're very real unfortunately." Bobby replied. Vibrating came from Lorelai's purse again. She picked it up and took out her phone. One text from Carly.

_'Holy shit! Are they hot?'_

Sympathetic as always, she smiled.

"Erm, Lorelai, listen." Sam began and caught her attention. "Dean and I have learned that it's impossible to keep in contact with all your old friends when you're in this life. It can get you into trouble."

"How so?" She replied.

"In the sense that Dean and I are wanted by the FBI even if they think we're dead right now."

"But you aren't THAT wanted now Sam are you. I'm bad-ass." Dean interjected and Lorelai laughed. Sam gave him his best bitch-face.

"If they find out we aren't dead then we're in for a big pile of crap. If you end up doing this as a job, then it's likely that you'd be wanted by the feds at some point too and they can find you through your friends. Demons too. Just do us a favor and don't tell anyone you're where-abouts, who you're with and what you are doing. It can get you and us into trouble."

"Okay, I'll be careful." Lorelai said.

* * *

><p>That afternoon consisted on Sam teaching her about demons. Despite the fact Dean said it would be boring, it wasn't. Lorelai was very interested in all of this, even if she did struggle with saying the exorcism. Sam gave her a copy and told her to practice for the next hour. He was planning to let her exorcise the demon downstairs so that she could know exactly what it was like. The bitchy comments the demon would say, how powerful and intimidating it would get and how quickly you had to do it.<p>

Sam thought Lorelai could pull it off. She was a very quick learner. She was bright and willing to learn. Both Sam and Dean could tell that she was going to be a very good hunter. They still felt bad about doing this to her, messing up her life, putting her into a line of work that is very dangerous but somehow, they knew she'd be able to handle it. Besides, not many people can be a hunter and yet it is a very important job. The world needs more of them. Stupid people that were willing to sacrifice their lives to save many others. Sam and Dean agreed that they wouldn't let Lorelai seek out a hunt until she was 18. That would give her enough time to learn. It gave her 9 months.

**_*Please Reviewww!3_**


	7. The Exorcist

Dean quietly opened the door to Lorelai's room. She was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful. Almost angelic. That didn't stop Dean ripping off her covers.

"Wakey, wakey, Lori!" He shouted.

"Urghh, You son of a bitch." She said quietly as she curled into herself. She has never been a morning person. She had woken up many times that night. She was very tired. Lorelai could already feel sleep blanketing her again. Her eyes started drooping shut. Dean knew he was going to have to take drastic measures to get this teen awake. He tickled her.

"No!" She shouted between laughing. "You bastard! Stop! Stop it!" She shouted, still laughing.

"Say you'll get up!"

"Fine! Stop! I'll get up!" Dean stopped and laughed at her. She thumped him in the chest and sat up.

"Why have you woken me up before twelve?" She asked.

"Sammy insisted you woke up early for your training." Dean replied, rolling his eyes. Lorelai groaned. She didn't even go to school anymore and she _still _had to get up early.

"I'll leave you to get ready." Dean got up and left the room.

Dean found Sam in the study. Sam had his lesson plan thought out.

"Hey Dean, do you think it would be a good idea to let Lorelai exorcise the demon downstairs?"

"When?"

"Today." Dean thought about it. It would be a good experience and she does need to know this.

"Yeah, go for it. Just make sure you call me down when you do it so that if anything goes wrong we can fix it." Sam nodded. He was positive that Lorelai could take it.

"Hey Sam." Dean began. "I'm taking her shooting after, don't shake her up too much." Sam nodded again.

Lorelai found Sam and Dean in the study. Dean was leaving the room to help Bobby with a car that needed fixing.

"Lori, You stayed awake, well done." He smiled at her as he left the room. She gave him a sarcastic look implying the phrase 'Shut up, or I will hit you'. Lorelai took a seat.

"What we doing today then, Sam?" She asked.

"Well, first we're going to get the exorcism perfect and then you know the demon downstairs? We're going to exorcise it."

"Exorcise a real demon!" She exclaimed with horror.

"I think you're nearly ready. You just need to get used to saying it. It's all about confidence."

"Come on Sam! I can hardly say it! That demon's going to rip me apart!"

"Dean and I wont let that happen, I promise. It wont be able to escape from the Devil's trap. We learned about them yesterday."

"Are you really sure it wont be able to get to me?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay, then. Let's do this."

Sam and Lorelai practiced drawing Devil's traps and saying the exorcism for 3 hours. Lorelai had began perfecting it and nearly even memorizing it. Sam went to get Dean. Lorelai kept reading over the exorcism. A week ago, she would've never guessed that she would be doing this today. If everything was normal, she would be at school with Carly, gossiping about Trent. After school, they would have went to the mall, but now she was about to exorcise a Demon. Sam came back into the room.

"Dean's down there waiting for us." He said. Lorelai grabbed the paper with the exorcism on and they left the room.

The sight of the young, blonde woman tied up on the chair bloody was horrible. All Lorelai could think about was the poor woman trapped inside her, even as her body was smiling at her evilly.

"Who's this then?" She asked her. Dean answered.

"The person who's going to send your ass back to Hell."

"Now that's not very nice is it? I only asked a question." The demon was acting all innocent. Nerves had overcome Lorelai. She felt cold.

"Wait." The demon said. "She kind of looks like someone I used to know. Come to think of it she kind of looks like you boys too. Little sister, maybe?" None of the siblings answered.

"She is isn't she? From John's side of course, and I think I might know who your mother is too! She tried to kill me once you know. Luckily my friends helped me escape. Is your mother Selena Adams?" Lorelai's anger was building. "Oh, I'm sorry. _Was _your mother Selena Adams?" Lorelai couldn't contain herself anymore.

"YOU BITCH!" She shouted and went straight into the exorcism. She said it very fast. Sam and Dean looked at each other in amazement. Before they knew it, the nasty-smelly black smoke came rushing out of the blonde's mouth and combusted in the air. The blonde started coughing. Lorelai looked at Sam for confirmation and ran forward to help her.

"Get her some water." She said to Sam who immediately left to get water and some blankets. Dean went to the blonde and cut her free.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Kimberly." She said with a raspy voice. "Kim."

"Okay Kim, we're going to get you to a hospital. Do us a favor and don't say you were possessed. They never believe you."

"It's been two years." She said. Her voice was coming back to her. "She killed my fiancee!" Kim started crying. Lorelai held her hand. When she thought about it, she knew life could be worse than her's is right now. At least she still had family- related by blood- and she didn't have a demon controlling her every move. When she thought about it, her life isn't really that bad.

Sam came back down and wrapped Kim in blankets. Kim took a sip of water and coughed.

"Can you walk?" He asked her. She attempted to stand up and collapsed. Sam picked her up like a giant baby.

"I'm going to get her to the hospital. You two go shooting." He said and then went upstairs. Lorelai was looking forward to shooting. It was good stress and anger release.

_***Sorry guys, I kind of rushed this one xD Next chapter wil be better hopefully. Please review:'3**_


	8. Recalling Memories, Making Memories

"You okay there, Lori? You seem a bit quieter than usual." Dean asked. He and Lorelai were walking out through the forest, hunting. Lorelai was thinking heavily.

"Am I the only one who didn't really know my mother? Everyone else seems to know her and I can hardly remember her." She asked. Dean sighed.

"Lori, how old were you when your mom passed away?" He asked.

"I was five."

"When my mom passed away, I was four. I remember the night well. There was a fire in Sam's nursery. He was still a baby. Dad was in there holding Sam and shouting for my mom who was stuck on the ceiling and had just burst into flames. He handed Sam to me and told me to run out the house as fast as I could. I took Sam and I ran. Dad came out, thank God, but mom didn't. Her body was turned into ash."

"That's terrible." Lorelai had tears in her eyes.

"I know exactly how you feel. I still remember her a bit, but not as well as I used to. It hurts, you know. Sam was way too young. He doesn't remember anything." Dean smiled at Lorelai sadly. It made her feel better that she wasn't the only one who didn't have that many memories of her mother. At least she didn't actually see her mom die. She was being looked after by her mother's best friend Heidi. She was also killed after. Lorelai saw the body. She knew exactly what Dean meant.

"It sucks that bad memories stay and good ones go." She said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Dean looked round and signaled for Lorelai to be quiet. He had spotted a dear. He nodded at Lorelai, gelling her to go for it. She aimed, shot and missed. The startled dear ran. She tried again and hit the retreating dear who fell in pain. She ran over to it.

She looked into the deer's eyes. They were wide, watery. The pain and fear was obvious.

"Sorry Bambi." She said, and shot the dear in the head. Every time she did it, she felt bad but it was releasing her anger and would help her get revenge on her mother's murderers. Dean caught up with her.

"You ready to go back?" He asked her. She nodded. They walked back to the Impala.

Lorelai almost felt ready to call Bobby's place home. She was getting used to it now. She walked straight over to the sofa, sat down and put the TV on. Sam entered the living room.

"How's Kim?" Lorelai asked him.

"She's stable. She said to the doctors that she doesn't remember what happened."

"Good. I'm glad she's okay." Lorelai smiled at Sam and then her gaze went back to the TV. Dean poked his head round the door.

"Hey, I'm getting pie. What are the orders?" Sam rolled his eyes. His brother's obsession with pie never ceased to amaze him.

"I'll have chicken and mushroom." He replied.

"Sure you don't want a salad?" Dean replied with his signature smirk.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Jerk."

"Bitch. What do you want Lori?" Lorelai thought about it. She could never make up her mind when she needed to. She went with the first filling that came into mind.

"Steak and ale." She replied.

"Okay, I'll be back in 10." Dean slammed the front door shut. Sam went to the kitchen to clear some space on the table. Lorelai changed the channel to watch a rerun of House. She didn't realize it til now but she was starving.

Dean was back 10 minutes later with the pie. Everyone retreated to the table and ate. When she was full, Lorelai was all of a sudden very tired. She excused herself and went to bed...

* * *

><p>When Lorelai woke up, Sam and Dean were nowhere to be found. She found Bobby fixing a car in the garage.<p>

"Where's Sam and Dean?" She asked him.

"Emergency hunt. Something's happened to Castiel and demons are all over his vessel."

"You mean the angel?"

"Yeah." Lorelai had only heard of Castiel. She had never met him and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. From what she had heard, angel are dicks. She watched Bobby struggle with the car. When she becomes a hunter, she'll surely need to drive. She knew how but had never tried it.

"Bobby, would it be okay if I could borrow a car?"

"Yeah, sure. Find one that works. Don't crash it though. I'm guessing you don't have your license."

"You're right. I promise I wont crash it." Lorelai left the garage and looked at all the run-down cars.

She had been looking for a whole 20 minutes when she fell in love with a car. It was a Dodge Charger '69. The black paint on it was chipped and it had a few dents and no back windows but Lorelai was sure she could butter Dean up into helping her fix it up. Bobby had lost the keys to nearly all the cars here so he probably didn't have the keys to this one. Lorelai wrenched open the door and sat in it. She had to have this car. She put down the handbrake and got out of the car. She walked behind it and started pushing. It took a lot of effort but after 45 minutes of pushing she had got it outside the garage. Bobby looked at her.

"I want this one." She said. Bobby smiled at her. He had completely forgotten about that car.

"You're lucky. That's one of the few cars who's keys I have but it's going to take forever to fix that up."

"Well, then we better get started." Lorelai smiled at Bobby trying desperately to persuade him to help.

"Ah, hell. I'll go see if I have a spare engine for it. You might as well start repainting it. The paint is in the shed outside." He left the room to find a new engine. Lorelai was chuffed. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Don't worry baby." She said to the car. "We'll get you fixed up."

Lorelai had found a tin of black gloss paint and some masks. She took a mask, put it on and started painting. Bobby came back with an engine.

"You're very lucky." He said. "I found one for it. Not a bad one either." This was the happiest she'd been all week. Bobby's phone started ringing. He walked out and answered it. He came back in a few minutes later with a worried expression on bis face. He signaled for Lorelai to stop painting.

"Lorelai." He began. "When Sam and Dean come back, we will have to lock Sam up downstairs. We'll explain why when he's here. I'm just warning you. We haven't gone crazy, I promise. Don't tell him that we're going to do it though."

"Why? Can't you tell me now?"

"It's- It's complicated." Something was wrong. Lorelai could tell. Her happy mood rapidly dampened. All of a sudden she felt sick.

_***Just in case you haven't guessed by now, this is late season 4. Please review:'3**_


	9. When The Levee Breaks

Lorelai was in bed. She could hear Sam screaming from downstairs. It sounded like he was in pain. Lorelai didn't want to go downstairs because she felt like she would get in the way. She just laid there, clutching the covers with her eyes wide with stress. It was 2 in the morning. She'd got no sleep because of Sam's screaming. Lorelai heard footsteps going up the stairs. Someone was coming. She kept her eyes fixed to the door. Her eyes felt like they had sand in them. The door opened and the figure of Dean Winchester came into her room and sat on her bed. Lorelai sat up.

"You alright squirt?" He asked her. She replied with a different question.

"Are you ready to explain what the fuck is going on."

"No need to swear about it."

"Dean, don't be a hypocrite. Explain. I am tired, confused and hormonal. You do not want to get on my bad side tonight."

"Okay. Right. You remember the other day when I told you how my mom died?"

"Yeah."

"She died because a demon went into Sam's nursery and fed him his blood. Mom heard something and went in there to check. This demon pinned her to the ceiling and sliced her. That's when dad went in and she set alight. The blood he fed Sam gave him abilities. He could see events before they happened and at one point he moved a cabinet with his mind. There were more like him. Most of them got killed off. A demon bitch named Ruby taught him how to exorcise demons with his mind. To do this he needs to drink demon blood which makes him go crazy with power. That manipulating bitch got him hooked and now we've had to lock him up to detox him- or kill him. We're not sure what's going to happen yet." Lorelai listened through all of this with shock. It had just occurred to her how messed up her new family is.

"God, I hope he's okay!"

"Yeah, and to make things worse, the last seals are breaking."

"Dean, what happens if all the seals break?" They had been talking about these seals a lot, but Lorelai didn't feel like it was her business.

"Lucifer walks free." Dean replied. Lorelai went cold. She looked at Dean. He didn't look good. He was pale. He looked ill. She could tell he was under stress. Lorelai shifted over and hugged him.

"I hope everything works out." She said. Dean needed the comfort. He hugged her back. He thought of how simple things used to be. One small hunt, searching for dad... Everything had got so damn complicated. Dean felt like he wanted to cry but there was no way he was going to break down in front of his younger sister.

They broke from the hug.

"Come downstairs." Dean said to her. "There's no way of you getting to sleep now." Lorelai got out of bed and went downstairs with Dean. They met Bobby in the living room- pouring over books. He looked up.

"Well good morning, princess." He said to Lorelai. She smiled at him and watched as he went back to his books. Sam was talking downstairs. You could hear him mumbling but neither Dean or Bobby seemed too concerned about him talking to himself.

"Bobby, how long is this going to take?" Dean asked the older hunter.

"I'll just check my demon blood detox manual- Oh wait. No one ever made one!" It was obvious that Bobby was nearly going through the same amount of pain as Dean and Lorelai. Lorelai wanted to cry. She was tired and scared for her brother. Knowing her luck, Sam would die. All her family members die so why break tradition now?

"Does it seem quiet to you?" Dean said all of a sudden. They listened. Sam wasn't shouting anymore. Bobby and Dean ran downstairs to check in him. Lorelai sat on the sofa with her fingers crossed.

"Please, no more. Please let him be okay." She whispered to herself.

It was five minutes later when she heard footsteps coming back up the stairs. Bobby and Dean came back into the room and sat down.

"I'm going to ask one more time. Are you absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Bobby, you saw what was happening to him down there. The demon blood is killing him!"

"No, it isn't. We are."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I can't bite my tongue any longer. We're killing him. Keeping him locked up down there, this whole cold-turkey thing isn't working. If he doesn't get what he needs, soon, Sam's not going to last much longer." Dean looked on the verge of tears.

"No." He said quietly. "I'm not giving him demon blood, I wont do it."

"And if he dies?"

"Then at least he dies human!" Dean was on the edge of emotional breakdown. Lorelai just kept her mouth shut.

* * *

><p>A while later, the stress must had got to all of them. They had all fallen asleep. Bobby woke up. It was too quiet. He grabbed his shot-gun and nudge Dean. He was fast asleep and wouldn't wake. The kid needed sleep. Bobby went outside his house where he caught Sam breaking into a car. He stood behind him and cocked his gun.<p>

"Uh uh, Sam. The only place you're going is back inside with me.

"No." Sam said, his voice worn out.

"Damn it, boy!"

"You wont shoot me Bobby."

"Don't test me!"

"You wont do it." Sam moved closer to him. "You can't do it."

"We're trying to help you Sam!" Sam grabbed Bobby's gun and put it to his chest.

"Then shoot." He said. Bobby's face tightened with grief. Sam eyes were swimming with tears. He grabbed the gun and hit Bobby in the face, effectively knocking him out. He trip-wired the car and drove off.

Lorelai woke up. She looked at her eldest brother, who was fast asleep. It was weird. She didn't remember falling asleep. She looked at the spot where she last saw Bobby. He wasn't there. She walked to the study and looked for him there.

"Bobby?" She said tired and confused. She noticed the front door was open. She looked out and found him on the floor.

"Bobby!" She shouted and ran over to him. She shook him. "Wake up, Bobby!" He stirred.

"He escaped!" He said to Lorelai. "Sam escaped!" Lorelai felt a stab of shock through her body. This could not be good.


	10. Comfortably Numb

_**Thank you to LadyBugsMomma and Samgirl19 for reviewing. More reviews would be awesome. Sorry I take so long with some chapters. I'm trying to equal out my writing and studying xD - Melody Lee **_

Dean, Bobby and Lorelai were in the living room. Dean had found Sam in a cheap motel in the honeymoon suite, along with Ruby. There had been a big fight. Dean looked beat up. He was now drunk. Sam didn't come back. He was consumed with killing Lilith. Lorelai sat on the sofa, consumed with worry and anger. She hated Ruby. She hadn't met her but she hated her. Dean was staring out of the dirty window and Bobby was trying to get through to him.

"Dean?" He said. "Dean, did you listen to a word I said?"

"Yeah, I heard you." Dean replied. "I'm not calling him."

"Don't make me get my gun, boy." Dean turned to Bobby.

"Look, we are damn near kick-off for Armageddon. Don't you think we have bigger fish at the moment?"

"I know you're pissed, and I'm not making apologies for what he's done but he's you b-"

"He's my blood? Is that what you were gonna say?" Dean cut in.

"He's your _brother_. And he's drowning."

"Bobby, I tried to help him, I did." Dean sounded like he was about to cry. "Look what happened."

"So try again."

"It's too late."

"There's no such thing."

"No! Damn it! No. I've got to face the facts. Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated this life, growing up. He ran away to Stanford first chance he got. Now it's like deja vu all over again. Well I am sick, and tired of chasing him. Screw him. He can do what he wants."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do Bobby. Sam's gone. He's gone. I'm not even sure if he's still my brother any more. If he ever was." Bobby walked backwards and forwards with anger. He pushed the books of his desk in frustration.

"YOU STUPID, STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" He shouted at Dean. Lorelai cowered into the sofa a bit more. She had never seen Bobby lose his temper like this before.

"Well Boo-hoo, I'm sorry your feelings are hurt princess!" He continued. "Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good? Bake you an apple pie maybe? THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO MAKE YOU FEEL MISERABLE, THAT'S WHY THEY'RE FAMILY!"

"I told him 'You walk out that door, don't come back' and he walked out anyway. That was HIS choice!"

"You sound like a whiny brat." Bobby paused. "No. You sound like your Dad. Well let me tell you something. Your Dad was a coward." Dean turned to him. They had forgotten that Lorelai was there. She got up and ran upstairs to her room where she jumped under the covers of her bed and started crying. Pain and suffering seemed to follow her closely.

She could still hear the argument downstairs. Her absence had changed nothing. They were too far into this argument.

"He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him." Bobby's voice. "Well that doesn't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your Daddy ever was, so you do both of us a favor, don't be him." It had gone quiet for a bit but then Bobby's voice pierced through the ceiling yet again.

"What the-? Dean? Dean?" Something was wrong. Lorelai wiped her tears as she ran downstairs to see what was going on.

"What's happened? Where's Dean?" She asked him, panic in her voice.

"I don't know! He was just here and then- Oh crap."

"What?"

"The angels. The damn idjit swore his obedience to them. They've taken him."

"To keep, or-?"

"Who knows?"

"Well what are we going to do?"

"I don't think there is anything we can do, sweetheart. Trust me, those boys are great at getting themselves out of close scrapes. I'm sure everything will be fine." Lorelai could tell that Bobby was trying to comfort her but it wasn't working. Lorelai could tell that there was nothing she could do.

"I'm going to go and work on the car." She said and left. Bobby sighed.

"That poor girl." He mumbled. "Been through hell."

Lorelai had finished repainting the car. She decided to start on the interior. Bobby had got some new leather car seats for the front and a leather seat cover for the back. She unscrewed the front chairs and wrenched them off, one at a time. It felt good to rip out these seats. She was angry. Upset. She threw them aside and grabbed the new ones. She screwed them in with force. It took only 15 minutes. Feelings were driving her insane. She didn't want to feel anymore. She walked over to the fridge in the corner of the room, grabbed a beer and got to work with putting the leather on the back seats.

Before she knew it, she was onto her 6th beer. The alcohol was actually making her feel better. She was drunk, though she didn't realize it. She did a good job of the back seats considering the consequences. She was working on the carpet of the old car when Bobby walked in to check on her.

"I can install the engine now if you want." He said.

"Yes, pleeaase." Lorelai replied, her voice slurred. Bobby looked at the counter where there were 5 empty bottles and one half full.

"Okay, no more beers after this one." He said to her.

"Yes sir!" Bobby opened the bonnet and started tinkering about. Despite it's age, this car was actually in pretty good condition. It only needed a bit of work. Less than the amount of work the Impala needed after the crash.

It had just occurred to Bobby how Lorelai was so much like Dean. It was uncanny. She was just slightly more rebellious than him when she wanted to be but they had the same music taste, the same classic muscle car appreciation, apparently the same fondness for beer even if she was under age- It was just weird. She had just finished stapling down the carpet and was now sitting in the driver's seat finishing off her beer.

"Bobby, what was my dad like? Was he really a coward?" She asked him. Bobby knew that she'd ask eventually. That didn't mean he had an answer. He improvised.

"He was brave as a hunter. A coward as a parent."

"But Sam and Dean turned out okay. Ish. Apart from Sam's demon blood addiction and the fact they hunt supernatural beings."

"Dean grew up way too fast. He had to look after his brother alone from the age of 5. Sam was raised by Dean. John never really took care of them personally. He taught Dean stuff when he needed to and when he had time like how to shave and tie laces. Dean had to teach Sam all that stuff. Dean also had to protect Sam with his life against the supernatural at this age too. John as an ex-marine had turned his 5 year old son into a soldier. Dean mostly looked after himself but Sam was always a bit unruly. John didn't reach out to him when he had to. That's why he was used as an excuse."

"Maybe that's why mom never told him. He would have been too busy."

"No, he would have seen you every now and then."

"What makes you think that?" Bobby yelped with pain and put his thumb to his mouth and sucked it. The wrench had pinched him and he was bleeding.

"I know he would have seen you because Sam and Dean wern't the only brothers you had. John had another boy with another mother called Adam."

"What happened to him?"

"Eaten by ghouls." Lorelai swallowed down the lump in her throat.

"Bobby, why does everyone in my family die? Are you sure it's not me? Death isn't following me around?"

"No. You're jut very down on your luck."

"Do you think Sam and Dean are okay?"

"I hope so. Damn idjits. Right, I think the engine's all set. Give it a go." Lorelai turned the key in the ignition. The car spluttered and started. Lorelai beamed.

"Can I take it out now?" She asked him.

"No, I need to sort out some final adjustments and you're drunk."

"Please?" She gave him puppy eyes. Bobby sighed.

"Tomorrow. Now go to bed and I'll finish it."

"Okay!" Lorelai jumped out of the car and went to her room. She looked out the window and stared at a very big star in the sky. She remembered a rhyme her mother taught her when they were under the stars.

"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, get the wish I wish tonight." She said and silently made a wish. She wished that Sam and Dean will come back tomorrow unharmed.

Lorelai got into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, slipped into bed and drifted off into a deep sleep...


	11. Can't Catch Tomorrow

**_This chapter is named after the song by Lostprophets._****_The last one; Comfortably Numb was named after the song by Pink Floyd. When The Levee Breaks was named after the Supernatural episode which was named after the Led Zeppelin song. The Exorcist is named after the film. Homesick is named after an album by A Day To Remember. Discovery is named after the song on 2112 by Rush. This fanfic is called Welcome To The Family because i was listening to the song (by Avenged Sevenfold) when I started writing and it was relevant. Just felt like I should tell you xD Please review:'3_**

Lorelai was dreaming. There was a church or somewhere religious. Dean Winchester was running down the corridor to see Sam standing opposite a blonde woman with his palm out towards her. He was keeping her there somehow. A dark-haired woman was standing near Sam but she was working with him. Or was she? Dean turned the corner and stood in shock. The dark-haired woman who was obviously a demon smiled triumphantly at Dean and slammed the heavy doors shut with her mind before Sam even noted his presence. Sam walked towards the blonde.

"I've been waiting for this for a very long time." He said.

"Give me your best shot." She replied. Sam raised his palm to face her and concentrated. The blonde girl started screaming as she glowed.

"_Sam!"_ He heard in the distance. "_Sammy!"_ He looked at the door. Someone was banging on it. Dean. "_Sam!"_

"Dean?" Sam asked, surprised. The dark-haired woman was shouting at Sam, trying desperately to make him finish the job.

"Sam! NOW!" She was shouting. The blonde woman was laughing. Sam turned to her.

"You've turned yourself, into a freak!" She spat, amused. "A monster. And now you're not gonna bite? I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable." She laughed at him. Sam's eyes turned black. He was un-human. He put his hand out and clenched it. The blonde woman started gasping and glowing as the demon was being killed. She fell to the floor. Dead. Sam's eyes went back to normal and he breathed heavily.

Blood started trickling from the blonde's head. It began to form a pattern.

"What the hell?" Sam wondered out loud.

"I can't believe it." The dark-haired woman whispered.

"Ruby, what's going on?" Sam asked her.

"You did it." She whispered. "I mean it was a little touch-and-go for a while but you did it." She whispered, shocked.

"What? What did I do?" Sam was panicking slightly.

"You opened the door. And now he's free at last. He free at last!" She said triumphantly.

"No, no, er Lilith, I stopped her! I _killed_ her!"

"And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal." Sam had his mouth open in shock. "And you bust her open. Now guess who's coming to dinner!" Ruby continued.

"Oh my God!" Sam exclaimed.

"Guess again!" She said happily. There was more banging on the door. Dean was trying desperately to get in.

"You don't even know how-" Ruby was cut off. The doors flew open and Dean Winchester stormed in.

"You're too late." Ruby said to him.

"I don't care." He replied. Sam went up behind Ruby and held her down whilst Dean stabbed her. She glowed as her demon soul died. Sam dropped her to the floor. Dean looked at Sam.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered, tears in his eyes. They looked down. The blood pattern had formed and a blinding white light had burst out of it.

"Sammy, lets go." Dean grabbed his brother but Sam didn't move.

"Dean. He's coming."

* * *

><p>Lorelai shot up in her bed gasping. Her eyes were watering and her head was in a lot of pain. For the first time in ages, she was scared.<p>

"BOBBY! DEAN! SAM!" She yelled, crying. That dream was way too vivid for her liking and she didn't feel good. The next thing she knew Bobby burst into her room.

"Lorelai." He breathed. "What's going on?"

"Are Sam and Dean back!" She asked panicking. "Are they back!"

"No, they are still out, but I promise they'll get back-"

"No, they wont." She said, sure about it.

"What?" Bobby looked at Lorelai with a confused expression. "Lorelai, what's going on?"

"Get me some aspirin and I'll explain." Lorelai looked at Bobby with the puppy-dog eyes Sam usually wears so well. Bobby walked out wondering how the hell Dean will be able to put up with two sets of them.

The aspirin had made no difference but Lorelai told it anyway. She thought he had to know.

"Wait." Bobby stopped her after she had stopped telling what she saw. "Lorelai, has his ever happened before?"

"No, never." Bobby thought about it. "Okay." He said. "Get dressed and meet me in the study. I think we should find out what's going on with all this vision stuff."

"What about Sam and Dean!" She asked, shocked that Bobby could just move on like that. He sat back on the bed.

"Listen kid, when you've been in this line of work as long as I have, you begin to learn to stop worrying so much. Of course I am still worried, they are like sons to me but they are always getting into close scrapes and most the time they get out of them. Often without my assistance."

"But Lucifer is free, Bobby!"

"Now we don't know that for sure yet. We don't know if your dream was a vision or not yet. Just stay calm."

"Okay Bobby."

"Do you have a laptop with you in one of those cases?"

"Yeah."

"Bring it down. We'll never guess the password to Sam's." Bobby left. Lorelai got dressed into a pair of ¾ length jeans, a white t-shirt and a checkered shirt over the top and went to the kitchen to get a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She took the sandwich and her laptop to Bobby's study.

Lorelai was researching heavily on her laptop. Her headache had started to go and she was feeling a bit better though she still felt emotionally sick with worry for Sam and Dean. She couldn't help it. She really felt like it had happened. Something was just nagging at her, telling her it had.

"Okay, well." Bobby had broke her thought. "It could be a few things. You could be a prophet of God, or maybe a Pagan prophet, or it could have been caused by divination from a witch... The list goes on." Lorelai was only half listening. She was reading a web page.

"What about Native American prophecy?" She asked. Bobby thought about it.

"It could be. Do you have any Cherokee blood in you?"

"Well, according to mom's journal my great-great-great-grandad was a high chief called Chief Flying Eagle."

"Well then, It's possible. But Native American prophecy is usually believed to be from another spirit. Someone else wanting to show you what had happened. I think Christian prophecy and Native American prophecy are the highest on our list. But I don't think Christian prophecy is as likely. Usually those prophets have an archangel attached to them to keep them safe and will turn up when they are in the same room as a demon to protect them. That didn't happen the other day when you exorcised that demon but maybe they were told not to come down."

"We'll have to check. Call Castiel." Lorelai ordered. Bobby put his hands together, looked up and prayed to him.

"Castiel, we may not be close but there is a small question regarding a possible prophet. Please come and answer it." They waited a few minutes. Nothing.

"Damn." Bobby cursed.

They sat there, thinking through what else they could do to get answers when the radio turned on by itself. It was playing I'm Ready by Muddy Waters. They both knew what was going to happen next.

"Quick, down to the basement!" Bobby barked at Lorelai. She started running but it was too late. Lots of bad-smelling black smoked jammed itself down her throat. Bobby gasped as another lot of black smoke jammed itself down his throat. Neither of them could control their bodies any longer.


	12. My Apocalypse

**_Thank you to everyone who's reviewed or added me to favourites :'] more reviews would be awesome. This chapter is named after the song by Escape The Fate. The title and lyrics fit as the other ones named after songs do:']_**

Bobby was trapped inside his own mind. He begged the demon possessing him to make sure the other demon possessing Lorelai did not hurt her. The demon possessing her was reckless. Evil.

Bobby (and his demon) were driving the Impala back to Sam and Dean. A possessed Lorelai was riding shotgun. Sam and Dean were fine, thank God but all that Lorelai saw in her vision was true. Bobby stopped his brain thinking it just in case the demon could read his thoughts. He didn't want to give them reason to hurt her.

"So." The demon said, using Bobby's voice. "Who's she?" It said, signaling at Lorelai.

Bobby thought about his answer. He didn't want to tell her anything.

"She's innocent. She has nothing to do with any of this." He tried to tell the demon back.

"Good, then we have a hostage. If you don't do things our way, we'll kill her." Not being able to do anything made Bobby feel frustrated. Helpless. The car pulled over at the motel where Sam and Dean were. The demon plagued Bobby got out of the car. The demon was playing him very well. He gave the boys a fatherly hug.

"Good to see you all in one piece." He said to them.

"You weren't followed, were you?" Dean asked him. Bobby just wanted to shout that he was a demon but he knew Dean wouldn't hear him. Not when he's trapped in his own mind.

"You mean by angels, demons or Sam's new super-fan?" Bobby's voice said. Sam laughed.

"You heard?"

"I heard, Romeo." The motel door opened and the possessed Lorelai walked through the door.

"Thank God, you're okay." She said to her brothers and Dean went over to give her a hug.

"Hey, Kiddo. Sorry for the scare." He said. The demon possessing Lorelai was doing a good job considering they didn't really know who she was.

"So." Bobby's demon started. "The sword of Michael huh?"

"You think we're actually talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?" Dean asked.

"You better friggin' hope so."

Bobby opened a book and found a picture of Michael.

"That's Michael." He pointed out to them. "The best they've got."

"That looks like Kate Blanchett." Dean pointed out.

"Well you wouldn't wanna meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host from the last bug dust-up upstairs. He's the one that booted Lucifer's ass in the basement and he did it with _that _sword." He pointed out the sword in Michael's hand. "So if we can find it-"

"We can kick the devil's ass back in." Sam finished for him. Bobby had just realized what the demon's motives were. It was trying to figure out where the sword is so they can take it for themselves to protect Lucifer. He hoped that Sam and Dean would figure out that him and Lorelai were possessed. Lorelai had been listening to the conversation too. Bobby hoped that Lorelai hadn't managed to let them know who she was. If they knew there was another Winchester; a weaker one, they would target her when they wanted to get to Sam and Dean.

"Alright." Sam said. "So where do we start?"

"Giddy up and start reading." Bobby replied. "Try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense." Sam walked over to the table. Bobby could see that something was wrong and apparently the demon could too.

"Kid, you alright?" Bobby's voice asked him. Sam turned around.

"No, actually. Bobby this is all my fault, I'm sorry."

"Sam." Dean warned, signaling him to shut up. Sam continued anyway.

"Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith _was _the final seal."

"Sam. Stop it." Dean warned again. Sam still didn't listen and carried on.

"I killed her. And I set Lucifer free."

"What?" Bobby's voice said in disbelief. This demon was a good actor. Sam went on.

"You warned me about Ruby, about the demon blood but I didn't listen. I brought this on." The demon walked Bobby towards Sam.

"You're damn right you didn't listen!" He said. "You were reckless, and arrogant, and selfish"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon?" Bobby begged the demon to stop from inside his head. The demon carried on anyway, internally laughing at Bobby. "This kind of thing don't get forgiven boy! If by some miracle, we pull this off, I want you to lose my number. You understand me?" Sam nodded. He looked heartbroken. Bobby's anger was rising at the demon.

"There's an old church nearby." Sam said, his voice broken. "Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there."

"Yeah. You do that." Sam left the room. Dean was staring at Bobby with a look that read 'what the hell was that?'. He was shocked that Bobby would say something like that to Sam.

* * *

><p>"I never would have guessed that your daddy was right." Bobby's voice said. Bobby just wish the demon would shut up. The possessed Lorelai was feigning sleep on Dean's bed and Bobby and Dean were at the table pouring over books on what Chuck meant.<p>

"About what?" Dean asked.

"About Sam. What John said. We can save Sam or kill him. Maybe-"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him." Bobby was getting angrier by the second. He promised himself that as soon as he gets his body back he will kill this demon and made sure it suffered.

"Bobby." Dean said, signaling him to shut up. Once again he was ignored.

"He ended of the world, Dean. And you and I weren't strong enough to stop him. That's on us. I'm just saying that your dad was right."

"Dad..." Dean thought out loud. An idea had just came to him. He went to his bag and took out transparent plastic bag.

"It's got to be in here somewhere."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean pulled out a small piece of paper and looked at it.

"Here." He said. "I don't believe it. I don't believe it."

"What is it?"

"It's a card. My dad's lock-up in upstate New York."

"Castle storage, 42 Rover Hill..."

"Castle on a hill of 42 dogs."

"So you think your dad's had the Michael sword all this time?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant."

"Yeah, okay." Bobby whispered. "Good enough for me."

Bobby clenched his fist and hit Dean round the face. Hard. He pulled Dean back up off the floor and kicked him though a door. Lorelai jumped up off the bed and grabbed the card with the information. Bobby's eyes went black and he pulled Dean back up and held him there. Lorelai had let a big bold man in. He was also a demon. Lorelai walked up to Dean.

"I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow pain in the ass Dean." She said. "But I never dreamt you were so VIP." She said as she spotted the demon killing knife and picked it up. Lorelai trapped inside her mind was trying to punch through the walls. It was useless. The demon carried on talking.

"I mean, you are gonna ice the devil? _You_?" She laughed. "If I had known that I would have ripped your pretty-pretty face of ages ago." She put the knife on his face threateningly and then held it to his neck.

"Ruby?" He asked.

"Try again. Go back further."

"Meg?" She laughed.

"Hi. These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean. Our father's among us. You know, we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human. It's heaven on Earth. Or hell." She shrugged. "We really owe your brother a fruit basket."

"My God you like the sound of your own voice."

"Don't you mean your sister's voice? Yes, I realize who she is. There's been talk about her. But that off topic. You on the other hand, you are the only bump in the road to our heaven. So every demon, every single one is just dying for a piece of you." Dean gave her his signature smirk.

"Get in line bitch."

"Oh, I'm in the front of the line." She looked at him and Bobby. "You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake. Screaming in there, and I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you." She put the knife in Bobby's hand and he put it to Dean's neck. Bobby was now really desperate to take control of his body as it slammed Dean up against the wall.

"Bobby!" Dean said desperately. Bobby's head turned to Meg.

"Now!" She shouted. The demon possessing Bobby lifted up the knife, ready to stab. Bobby managed to get control of his body, finally and stabbed himself in the leg. The demon died and Bobby fell to the floor in pain. Dean ran over to Meg and hit his younger sister round the face. Not enough to damage her permanently but hard enough to buy him some time as he attacked the big, bald one.

Sam came in through the door and Meg hit him with a telephone.

"Hey Sammy. Did you miss me cos I sure missed you." It only took one look at the situation to realize what was going on.

"Meg?" She smiled at him and Sam lunged. He hesitated, not wanting to hurt Lorelai. That was all Meg needed. She grabbed his hair and kept hitting his head against the floor. She held him up by his neck.

"Not so easy without those super-special demon powers, huh Sammy." She said to him in a mocking voice. She punched him hard. On the other side of the room, there was glowing as Dean killed his opponent. He got up to assist Sam. He was ready to trap Meg when the black smoke came rushing out of Lorelai's mouth. Lorelai fell to the floor and Dean ran over to her.

"Lori! Lori, are you okay?" He asked her. Lorelai coughed.

"Yeah, I'm good." She said roughly. "Urghh, God, never let that happen again."

"Okay, after we've got Bobby sorted we're taking you to get a tattoo."

"Er, what?"

"Just trust me on this one." He said and walked over to Bobby. Lorelai shrugged as she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and went over to help Dean support Bobby and get him in the car.


	13. Fallen Angel

**_This chapter's longer than the rest. I was on a roll (bit of wheelchair related humor there) xD This chapter is named after the song by Poison :'] Enjoy._**

The three siblings rushed their adoptive father through the hospital doors. A nurse grabbed a wheel-chair.

"What happened?" She said in shock.

"He was stabbed!" Dean replied with panic in his voice. A nurse wheeled Bobby off.

"Stay there. We've got questions." The first nurse said to them.

"Come on." Dean said and he pulled Sam and Lorelai's arms. Lorelai moved but Sam stayed, obviously concerned for Bobby.

"Sam, I know you're worried but we need to get to the sword before the demons." Sam snapped out of it and they got to the car. Dean was driving over double the speed limit on most highways. Sam was sitting in the front seat with an ice-pack on his head and Lorelai was in the back with an ice-pack on her jaw.

They finally got there. They all had a pistol with salt shell in them and stormed into their father's vault. Sam and Dean were in front. They turned a corner to see bodies on the floor. They looked around to see if anything was taken. All of a sudden a man's voice spoke.

"I see you told the demons where the sword is." He said. Dean held his hand up to Lorelai, signaling for her not to shoot.

"Oh, thank God, the angels are here." Dean said sarcastically. This was Lorelai's first meeting with angels and they were not what she had pictured at all. They passed as normal humans.

"And to think, they could've grabbed it any time they wanted." The angel continued. Sam had told Lorelai about this one. Zachariah. He put his hand out and shut the door. "It was right in front of them." He said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked him.

"We might have planted the particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We _did_ lose the Michael sword, we truly couldn't find it. Until now, you just hand delivered it to us."

"We don't have anything." Dean pointed out.

"It's you, chuckle-head." He walked towards him. "You're the Michael sword."

"What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer?" Zachariah asked Dean with amusement on his face. "You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just a human, Dean. And not much of one."

"What do you mean I'm the sword?"

"You're his weapon."

"I'm a vessel?"

"You're _the _vessel. Michael's vessel."

"How. Why me?"

"Because you're _chosen_. It's a great honor, Dean."

"Oh, yeah. Life as an angel condom. That's real fun." Dean replied sarcastically. "I think I'll pass, thanks."

"Joking." Zachariah said quietly. "Always joking. Well, no more jokes." He put his hand into a gun shape, pointed it at Dean and then pointed it at Sam.

"Bang!" He said and Sam fell to the floor in pain.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean hissed at the angel.

"Keep mouthing off and I'll break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through with screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now Michael is going to take his vessel and lead his final charge against the adversary. You understand me?"

"How many humans are gonna die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five? Ten?"

"Probably more. All of them if the plan doesn't go to check. He'll roast the planet alive."

"There's a reason you're telling me this. Instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say- so to ride around in my skin."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"There's gotta be another way."

"There is no other way. There _must _be a battle. Michael _must_ defeat Lucifer. It is written."

"Yeah, maybe. But on the other hand, eat me. The answer's no!"

"Okay. How about this. Your friend Bobby, we know he's gravely injured, uh, say yes we'll heal him, say no, he'll never walk again."

"No."

"Then how about we cure you from... stage four stomach cancer." Dean fell to the floor, coughing up blood.

"No." He said.

"Right, then lets get really creative, er, lets see how your little sister does without her lungs."

Dean turned to Lorelai who was desperately trying to breathe. She began to panic. Adrenaline was shooting through her body and her heart was beating faster. If she didn't get air soon, it would stop.

"Are we having fun yet?" Zachariah asked Dean.

"Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!" Sam weakly shouted at the angel. Zachariah bent over Dean and grabbed his face to face him.

"You're going to say yes, Dean."

"Just kill us." Dean gasped. Lorelai was in the corner, holding on to the last amount of oxygen she had in her body and Sam was on the floor in agony.

"Kill you?" The angel asked rhetorically. He let go of Dean. "Oh, no. I'm just getting started." There was a flash of light behind him and the Winchester's briefly covered their eyes. When the light was gone, another angel was on the floor and a man in a trench-coat was walking away from it towards the other angel who was with Zachariah. There was a short struggle but eventually the light flashed again and the man on the trench-coat was walking over to Zachariah. Sam had mentioned him too. Castiel. But he was dead, wasn't he? Dean's face displayed the same surprise. Lorelai was feeling weaker by the second. She wanted oxygen. She _needed _oxygen.

"How are you-?" Zachariah began to ask the question but Castiel finished it.

"Alive? Good question. How did these two end up on that airplane? Another good question, as the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?"

"No. Impossible."

"Scares you? Well it should. Now put them back together and go. I wont ask twice." Zachariah stared at Castiel and disappeared. Lorelai gasped in air. She could breathe again. She pulled herself off the floor and Sam did the same.

"You three need to be more careful." Castiel told them.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that." Dean said to him. "Your brother's are bigger dicks than I thought!"

"I didn't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel and once he takes it, those hex bags wont be enough to protect you." Castiel moved towards Sam and Dean and put his hands on their ribs. The grimaced in pain.

"Ugh, what the hell was that?" Dean asked him.

"Enochian sigil. It will hide you from every angel in creation. Including Lucifer." Castiel moved toward Lorelai to do the same procedure. She backed away.

"Uh, I'm fine thanks." She said to him. It looked painful.

"Lori, just take it. You'll need it." Dean ordered her.

"Fine." She closed her eyes. "Ahh!" She exclaimed in pain. "What, do you just brand us with it!"

"No, I carved it into your ribs." The siblings looked at him.

"Hey Cas, were you really dead?" Sam asked him.

"Yes."

"Then how are you back?" Dean asked. Castiel looked at them and disappeared into thin air. "Man, what's so bad about straight answers?" Dean said, annoyed. "Well it's good that Cas is back, but not so good that both sides know about your existence." Dean said to Lorelai. "We need to get you trained up and fast. Get in the car, we're gonna go see Bobby."

* * *

><p>Bobby was in a terrible mood. The doctor came in and told him the dialysis and he lost it.<p>

"UNLIKELY TO WALK AGAIN!" He shouted. "WHY YOU SNOT-NOSED SON OF A BITCH. WAIT 'TIL I GET OUTTA THIS BED!" The doctor quickly departed. "I COULD KICK YOUR FRIGGIN' ASS! YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!" He shouted after him. He turned to Sam, Dean and Lorelai. "Can you believe that ya-hoo?" he said calmly.

"Nah, you'll be fine." Dean replied.

"So let me ask the million dollar question." Sam said. "What do we do now?"

"Well." Bobby said. "We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell we're boned."

"What if we do win?" Dean asked. They all looked at him. "I'm serious. I mean screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. They wanna fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours and I say they get the hell off it. We take them all on, we kill the devil, hell we'll even kill Michael if we have to and we'll do it our own damn selves."

"And how are we suppose to do this genius?" Bobby asked him.

"I got no idea. What I do have is a GED and a 'Go get 'em' attitude and we'll figure it out." Lorelai, Bobby and Sam exchanged looks.

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy." Bobby said to him.

"It's been said. Listen, you stay on the mend." He patted Bobby on the shoulder. "We'll see you in a bit." They all turned to walk out.

"Sam." Bobby said. Sam stopped and turned to him. "I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever."

"Thanks Bobby."

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this but, you're welcome." Sam smiled at him.

* * *

><p>The Winchesters were in the car back to Bobby's which Lorelai was definitely ready to call home. Lorelai was thinking about what Dean said. She decided to speak her mind.<p>

"Dean, your 'Braveheart' speech back there... It was bullshit and you know it."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to keep Bobby's spirit up. You've never seen him depressed, seriously, it's horrible." Lorelai grinned at him.

"You're a liar." She said to him. "You lied to Bobby."

"Yeah, well. It's not the worst lie told, huh Sam?" Lorelai's grin disappeared. She knew what was going to happen next.

"Is there something you want to say to me, Dean?" Sam asked him. Dean sighed.

"Look Sam, I'm trying okay. I'm trying to forgive you but you _chose a demon, over your own brother_ and look what happened! I just don't know if I'll be able to forgive you for that."

"I'm sor-"

"I know you're sorry. You keep saying it but it doesn't really cut it you know?"

"Guys, cut it out. Just shut up." Lorelai ordered them. They ignored her. Dean carried on.

"Believe me, I know how sorry you are but you were the one that I depended on the most. And you let me down in ways that I can't even-" Dean broke off. He didn't know how to finish the sentence. "I'm just having a hard time forgiving and forgetting."

"Well what can I do about it?"

"Honestly? Nothing. I just don't- I don't think we can be what we were, you know? I just don't think I can trust you."

"Dean, I think it would be best if I just got out the car." Sam's voice was broken again, like it was when he tries not to cry. Lorelai felt awkward. She put on her game-face. Dean pulled over and Sam got out of the car.

"I call shotgun." Lorelai said and climbed to the front seat. They drove off. "Let's put some music on." Lorelai put the Blue Oyster Cult cassette into the player and turned it up. Dean turned it off.

"Yay, what a fun car drive!" Lorelai said sarcastically. Her attempt to lighten the mood had failed miserably.


	14. A Town Called Hypocrisy

**_The next chapter will be way more exciting, I promise. I have something planned:'] This chapter is named after the song by Lostprophets. The lyrics are always relevant:'] Please review. _**

Sam, Dean and Lorelai were at the hospital. Sam and Dean had called a truce and promised not to argue so much. Bobby's condition wasn't improving and he wasn't talking. He was now in a wheel chair. It was depressing. Dean turned to his sister.

"Hey, Lori come with me for a sec. We need to look at something." Lorelai nodded and they walked out leaving Sam and Bobby.

"So, what are we doing?" Lorelai asked Dean.

"We're gonna go give the x-ray a little visit. You're going to help me sneak in and work out how to use it."

"Wouldn't Sam have been better for this job?"

"Nah, we can't seem to do anything without fighting recently. And besides, you need to learn this stuff."

"Fair enough." They turned a corner and saw the x-ray room. There was nobody lined outside and it was the doctor's lunch break. Dean had kept an eye on that. Lorelai turned to Dean.

"Wait here." She said, and then went up to the nurse and put a panicked expression on her face. "Excuse me ma'am, I think someone is flat-lining down there!" She signaled down the corridor. "It was just one long beep!" The nurse went down the corridor to investigate with a quick pace. Lorelai looked at Dean and gave her his trademark grin.

"Nice one, kiddo." He said, pleased. "You're gonna be in the crime business before we know it."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just move before she comes back." They moved on. Dean picked the lock of the door and they went in. The room held one complicated looking x-ray. Dean looked around.

"Okay, Lori you go to the computer and figure out how to use the x-ray. Try not to fry me or anything."

"Whatever. They can do that?" She asked sarcastically. Dean raised his eyebrows at her. "Okay, Dean. You stand over there." She gestured at a metal wall in the middle of the room.

"I know where to stand. This isn't my first."

"Yeah, you big tough guy, you." She teased. "Okay, I think I've figured it out." There was a loud noise and Lorelai smiled, satisfied that she had figured out how to use it and a picture of Dean's ribs was now printing. She picked it up.

"What the hell?" She said.

"What is it?" Dean came and looked at the picture. "Holy crap!" There were Enochian sigils carved into Dean's ribs.

They went back to Bobby's bed. Lorelai sat on it and attempted to get Bobby to talk whilst Dean show Sam the X-ray picture.

"How you doing, Bobby?" She asked him. He ignored her and kept staring out the window. Talking to him was a lost cause. Behind her, Sam's phone rang. She turned round, curious.

"Hello." He said. "Castiel?"

"Speak of the devil." Dean butted in.

"Err, Saint Marks hospital, why? Cas?" Sam sighed and hung up. The next thing they knew, Castiel came walking down the corridor.

"Cell phone?" Dean asked, amused. Lorelai snorted.

"You're hidden from all angels." Castiel replied simply. "I wouldn't have been-"

"Enough foreplay." Bobby said loudly. "Come lay your hands on." Castiel looked at him confused. Bobby elaborated rudely.

"Get healing! Now!" He said angrily.

"I can't." Castiel replied. Bobby wheeled round.

"Say again?" He said. Castiel explained.

"I'm cut off from Heaven. Much of Heaven's power. Certain things I can do, certain things I can't."

"Are you telling me that you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?"

"Sorry."

"Shove it up your ass." Bobby wheeled back to the window. Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam and Lorelai.

"At least he's talking now." He said quietly.

"I heard that." Bobby told him loudly.

Cas went to Dean and got to the point.

"I don't have much time, we need to talk."

"Okay."

"Your plan, to kill Lucifer."

"Yeah, you wanna help?"

"No. It's foolish. It can't be done."

"Oh, well, thanks for the support."

"But I do have a solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take him on."

"Okay, who's that?"

"The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane. The one who began everything. God. I'm gonna find God." Lorelai snorted and Sam nudged her. She cleared her throat and kept a straight face. Dean looked outside in the corridor. It was busy. A nurse came in and asked them all to leave so that Bobby could rest. They went back to the motel and carried on the conversation.

* * *

><p>"You want to find God?" Dean asked the angel.<p>

"Yes." Castiel replied.

"Hey, try New Mexico. Apparently he was on a tortilla there." Lorelai cut in. Dean smirked. Castiel didn't get the joke.

"No, he isn't on any flat-bread."

"Listen chuckles." Dean said to him. "Even If there _is_ a God, he's either dead, or doesn't give a rat's ass."

"With God's help we _can_ win."

"It's a pipe dream, Cas." Castiel began to get angry.

"I've killed two of my brothers this week. I'm hunted. I rebelled and I did it all for you. And you failed. You and your brother _destroyed_ the world. I lost everything. For nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself." Sam was all sulky in the corner and Dean was just keeping a straight face. Lorelai decided to keep it moving.

"You didn't just drop by to tell us your holiday plans, did you?" She asked the angel.

"No. I need something. An amulet."

"An amulet?" Sam asked. "What kind?"

"It's very rare and very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence."

"Like God EMF?" Sam asked. Castiel nodded. "We don't have anything like that."

"You do." Castiel looked at Dean's amulet. Dean followed his gaze.

"What, this?" He asked.

"May I borrow it?"

"No." Dean replied stubbornly. He still remembered the day Sam gave to him for Christmas.

"Give it to me." Castiel ordered. Dean held it and begun to take it off.

"Alright, I guess." He said. "Don't. Lose it." He said sternly as he put it in Castiel's hands. "Great, now I feel naked." Lorelai completely understood how he felt. She had never gone a day without wearing her mum's necklace. She smiled at him sympathetically.

"I'll be in touch." Castiel said, then left.

As soon as Castiel left Dean's phone rang.

"Yepp? What? Is he okay? Okay, so River Pass, Colorado. Yeah, we'll get there as soon as possible."

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked him.

"Lori, you got that exorcism memorized, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you have been getting great at shooting and attacking with a knife. I think we might have to take you on your first hunt."

"What?" Sam and Lorelai said together.

"Just stay close, you'll be fine." All of a sudden, Lorelai felt sick. She ignored it and got in the car with Sam and Dean.

* * *

><p>Dean drove fast. It was a five hour drive but he managed to do it in two and a half. They got up to the bridge into town but it was wreck. It had fallen down.<p>

"This is the only bridge in or out." Dean pointed out. Sam was checking his phone.

"No signal." He said.

"Looks like the demons are locking this place down."

"We'll have to hike in."

"And the hits just keep on coming." Dean said. Lorelai knew something big was going on here. She promised herself to hide behind Sam and Dean. Trouble had a way of finding her and she knew it will find her on this hunt. Her first hunt. Oh, how she missed being normal.

They took their guns and climbed over the rubble. They got to town after 15 minutes of walking. The place was wrecked and deserted. There were cars crashed and building smashed up. Every time they walked passed something, Lorelai expected something to jump out. She kept her gun at the ready. Sam and Dean kept Lorelai in the middle of them as they checked nobody was in deserted cars when they walked that way. Lorelai knew that Sam and Dean wouldn't let anything happen to her. That thought made her feel better about it. They all turned around. A gun had clicked behind them. Dean quickly raised his hand to stop Lorelai from shooting.

"Ellen?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Hello, boys. And girl. Who's this?" The motherly figure of Ellen Harvelle put down her gun but maintained a suspicious expression.

"She's our sister. Lorelai meet Ellen, Ellen meet Lorelai. Ellen, what the heck is going on-" Dean asked but got cut off as Ellen threw holy water over all of them. Dean gave her an unamused look and tried again.

"Ellen, what the heck is going on here?" Ellen examined them. "We're us." Dean said, slightly annoyed. She walked off and signaled for them to follow. She led them to a room with a line of salt at the door and a devils' trap spray painted on the floor. Her cold expression loosened up and she turned back into the motherly figure.

"Am I glad to see you." She said and pulled Sam and Dean into a hug. She broke the hug and abruptly slapped Dean round the face. "The can of whoop-ass I ought to open on you! You can't pick up a phone, what are you allergic to giving me piece of mind? What, I've got to find out you're alive from Rufus?"

"Sorry Ellen." Dean said with remorse in his voice.

"Yeah, you should be. You'd better put me on speed-dial kid!"

"Yes Ma'am." Ellen turned to Lorelai, her facial expression completely changed from angry mother to curiosity. "You're John's too?" She asked her.

"Yes, ma'am." Ellen pulled her into a hug too. She broke away.

"How come I've never heard of you?" Ellen asked the young Winchester.

"John never knew he had a daughter. My mom kept it from him for some reason. She was a hunter too."

"Oh yeah? What was her name?"

"Selena Adams." Ellen's happy face turned into one of sadness.

"I knew Selena." She said. "I don't know how I didn't guess you were hers actually. You look an awful lot like her."

"How did you know her?"

"She used to come to my roadhouse often. She helped me a lot after the death of my husband." Dean looked impatient and broke the conversation.

"What's going on Ellen?" They all went down a block of stairs.

"More than I can handle alone."

"How many demons are there?"

"Pretty much the whole town. You'd better keep her close. The only ones who aren't demons are us and these guys." She gestured at the door they were at. "End times?" She asked.

"Seems like it." Sam replied. Ellen knocked at the door and someone looked through the peep-hole.

"It's me." She said. They opened the door. There were around 20 people in the room including a pregnant woman. This many people out of a whole town? Something big was definitely going on here.


	15. The Number Of The Beast

**_This chapter is named after the song by Iron Maiden. The song is about Lucifer sending things into the world and the person seeing it is not sure whether it is real or not. This chapter is a lot longer. Please review:'3 _**

"This is Sam, Dean and Lorelai." Ellen announced to the survivors. "They're hunters. They're here to help."

"You guys hip to the whole demon thing?" Asked a man, somewhere in his 20s.

"Yeah, you?" Asked Dean.

"My neighbor came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal." Answered an older man. He looked traumatized. Dean turned to Ellen.

"Well, catch us up." He commanded.

"I don't know much more than you. Rufus called. Said he was in town investigating omens. He said the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo came by and-"

"You're hunting with Jo?" Dean cut in. Ellen nodded.

"Yeah, for a while now. We got here and the place... Well, the place was like you saw it. We couldn't find Rufus and then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking for her when I found you."

"Don't worry, we'll find her."

"Either way." Sam broke in to the conversation. "We've got to get these people out, now."

"No, it's not that easy, believe me I've tried. We've already made a break for it once."

"What happened?"

"There used to be 20 of us." Now that Lorelai looked closer, she realized there was a lot less than she thought. There were 11.

"Well there's four of us now." Dean pointed out.

"No, you don't know what it was like. They were everywhere."

"What if we gave them all guns." Sam suggested.

"I'm not sure if that would work."

"The more salt we can fire at demons, the more demons we can keep away."

"There's a shop we saw on the way in that might sell guns." Dean pointed out.

"Alright." Sam said. "You all stay here and we'll go and get some."

"Well what about-" Ellen was cut off by Sam.

"Jo and Rufus are still out there. We'll bring them back." Dean turned to Lorelai.

"You stay here, Lori." He said to her. The problem was that she was kind of excited now. She wanted to go.

"Can't I come with you?" She asked. "Come on, It would be good training!"

"No, you've got to stay safe. Stay here with Ellen and help her teach these lot how to use a shotgun." Lorelai sulked slightly.

"Fine." She said. She wished that people wouldn't treat her like a kid. She was nearly officially an adult. Dean saw that she was disappointed.

"Hey, you still get to work with guns." He pointed out. Lorelai rolled her eyes at him. Dean smirked at her and left with Sam.

Ellen turned to Lorelai.

"Maybe we should wait til they come back with the guns before we teach them how to use them. It'd be easier."

"Yeah, good idea." Ellen cleared her throat.

"So kid, how long have you been in the business?"

"Ever since Dean discovered I existed. About three weeks ago." Ellen looked shocked.

"And they took you here?"

"They didn't have time to take me back to Bobby's and they want me protected in case something's after me."

"Why would something be after you?" Lorelai sighed.

"Something killed my adoptive parents. Their intestines had been ripped out. If I was there it probably would have killed me too."

"That's terrible. How did Dean find you?"

"My real mom had a journal. It had a lock on it but I didn't know where the key is. She gave me a clue where it was and I cracked it. Turned out I had the key all along. I opened the journal and found John Winchester's number and a message that told me to call it if there was an emergency. I had no parents, that was an emergency to me so I called it and Dean answered."

"I'm glad that boy kept that phone." Lorelai nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry Lorelai."

"For what?"

"If I had known Selena had died, I would have come and got you. I didn't know for a week after and you had just disappeared. I looked for you, God knows I did, but I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Wait, I went missing?"

"It was probably child services." Ellen hoped it was child services anyway. The door behind them opened and Lorelai and Ellen raised their guns at the door. They put it down again when they realized it was just Sam and Dean. Dean handed guns to all the survivors and Lorelai went to help people learn how to work them. Se went the the pregnant lady and her husband first and eventually the efforts of her, Ellen and Dean got round the room. Sam was just sitting on a step, sulking. Dean went over to see what was wrong. Lorelai just left them to have their little chick-flick moment.

Ellen was getting extremely restless. She broke Sam and Dean's conversation.

"I'm going out." She announced.

"What?" Dean asked her.

"I can't just sit here whilst my daughter's out there."

"Fine." Said Sam. "I'll go with you."

"Sam, can I talk to you outside for a sec?" Dean asked. They went outside.

"What's going on with those two?" Ellen asked the youngest Winchester.

"It's a long story." Ellen left it, knowing that she wouldn't get any answers. Lorelai seemed loyal. The brothers came back in.

"Ellen, let's go." Said Sam. Dean looked angry. Ellen and Sam left.

"What, are you two fighting over Ellen now? Cos that's just weird."

"I'm not really in the mood right now, Lori."

* * *

><p>The waiting was just awkward. Everyone was sitting there in dead silence. Lorelai sighed.<p>

"This is so boring. Lets play a game. I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'B'." Everyone stared at her. She smiled at all of them.

"Books?" A woman said. Lorelai shook her head. "We don't know then."

"It was boredom." Lorelai announced. Dean turned to her with raised eyebrows. "What?" Lorelai asked.

"I thought the whole point of 'I spy' was that you could actually see the object. You can't see boredom."

"You God damn can in here. You can see it in the friggin' air!"

"You'd rather be outside being attacked by demons?"

"Hell yeah!" Dean smirked at her.

"You are so messed up."

"Look who's talking." Lorelai said back to him, eyebrows raised accusingly.

"Shut up." He said jokingly.

Someone knocked at the door. Dean grabbed his gun, looked through the peep-hole and answered it. Ellen walked through the door. Alone.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked her. Ellen didn't answer. She just looked at Dean and Lorelai with an expression that spelled 'I am sorry'.

"They took him?" Asked a girl sitting at the table. She sounded scared. "The demons took him? Oh, God. What if they're in here?"

"Can they get in?" Asked another man. Lorelai stood on a chair.

"Calm the hell down people! They can't get in and they are not in here." She turned to Dean. "Right?" She asked.

"Right." He confirmed. Lorelai got off the chair. She had wanted to do that for ages. Dean walked to the door.

"Everybody sit tight!" He ordered loudly. "We've gotta-" He turned back round. "We've gotta get a plan together."

He sat down at the table between Lorelai and Ellen.

"Ellen, what happened?"

"One of them was in Jo. It called me a bitch."

"Well you got let off a little easy don't you think?"

" No, that's not what I meant. She called me a _black-eyed _bitch." Dean looked confused. "What kind of demons are these?" Ellen continued. "Salt and holy-water bounces right off. My daughter may be an idiot but she's not stupid. She wears a anti-possession charm. It's all kind of weird right?"

"The whole thing's off."

"What's your instinct?"

"My instinct? My instinct is to call Bobby and ask for help. Or Sam."

"Well tough. All we've got is each-other so we've got to stick it out."

"Alright. Do you know why Rufus came to town, was there a specific omen?"

"He said something about water."

"Alright." Dean turned to the priest. "Padre, you know anything about the water around here?"

"Well, the water ran polluted around here all of a sudden. Last Wednesday. The whole demon thing started up the next day."

"Anything else that happened?" Dean asked the survivors. One man answered.

"Maybe, but it's a bit random."

"Go. Random's good."

"A shooting star? Real big. Same night."

"Definitely counts." Dean said quietly. He went up to the bookcase and brought back a bible.

"So, er." The guy who told him about the shooting star began. "You think that all of this comes from out of space?" He asked.

"This isn't x-files pal." He replied and stopped at a page.

"And there fell a big star from Heaven." He read loudly. "Burning like a torch, and the star fell upon a river, and the star's name was wormwood, and many men died."

"Revelation 8:10." the priest said. "Are you saying that this is about _the_ apocalypse?"

"You could say that. By these pacific omens, they lead up to what?"

"The four horsemen."

"Which one ride the red horse?"

"War." Lorelai thought of the bright red mustang they saw on the way here. It was untouched. War was here, and it drove that metaphor. Apparently Dean thought the same thing.

"That cherry Mustang." He pointed out to Ellen and she nodded.

"You can't assume that on a car-" The priest stuttered.

"That's the way I'd roll. If you think about it, it makes sense. War's a dude and he's here messing with our heads."

"Turning us on each other." Ellen agreed.

"Wait, you said Jo called you a black-eyed bitch?" Lorelai asked Ellen. She nodded. "I think they think we're demons like we thought they are. Nobody is a demon. We're all just killing each other." Lorelai pointed out. Ellen and Dean nodded agreement.

"Wait, whoa back up!" The priest butted in. "It's the _apocalypse_?"

"Sorry padre." Dean said to him.

Suddenly there was frantic knocking on the door.

"_Hey! Open up! It's Roger!"_ Came the muffled voice. Dean opened the door.

"I saw them!" Roger said.

"Wait, what?" Dean said. "Where have you been? Why didn't you stay in here?"

"Well I thought _someone _had to see what was going on!"

"Right, so you saw the demons and what did they say exactly?" Everyone in the room had began panicking again.

"We're all going to die." One said.

"We can't just stay here!" Another one said.

"They said they're going to kill us!" Roger said. "Unless we kill them first!"

"Hold on, hold on." Said Dean. "We've got people to protect." The survivors picked up their guns. Lorelai and Dean stared at Roger. He winked at them and then they figured it out. He twisted the ring on his finger.

"Look at them!" He shouted. "They're demons!" Everyone started panicking more. Dean grabbed Lorelai as they cocked their gun.

"Run, go!" Dean shouted at Ellen and the three hunters ran out the door.

They were chased but they managed to hide in a shop nearby.

"We've got to go find Jo and Rufus. Let them know what's going on." Dean said. The three nodded agreement. "Lorelai, stay close to me and Ellen."

"I'm not thick." Lorelai pointed out. They left the shop and went to the place Ellen had found Jo and Rufus earlier. They sneaked near the window and Dean gave them the signal to stop. He grabbed a large rock and threw it through the window. There was a large explosion. Rufus had planted bombs around the place. Dean signaled for Lorelai to hide. She obeyed. She promised him she would. They could see Rufus through the window. Dean jumped up and pulled him out.

"Rufus!" Came Jo's scream from the house. Ellen went in and got in combat with Jo. Lorelai watched from behind a bush as Dean got kicked in the balls by Rufus as he tried to explain what was going on. This was an intense fight. Rufus and Dean were quite evenly matched. Dean pushed Rufus up against the wall.

"Rufus!" He said, struggling. "Think about it. The water, the Red mustang... It's War. I'm telling you, it's War!"

"Damn right it is!" Rufus said and hit Dean's jaw hard, knocking him to the floor. Dean eventually got him pinned to the floor.

"The horseman!" He shouted at him. "He's turning us against each other, you're hallucinating!" Rufus stopped struggling.

"The horseman? War?"

"Yes."

"Did you figure this out all by yourself genius?" Dean pulled Rufus up off the floor and signaled for Lorelai to come out. Rufus looked at her, confused as to why Dean has bought her with him.

"Lorelai, nice to meet you." She said. "Can I just thank you in advance for kicking my brother's ass? I've wanted to do that all day." Rufus laughed. Dean rolled his eyes at his sister. They went inside to see how Ellen and Jo were doing. Ellen aimed her gun at them.

"We all on the same page?" She asked.

"Yepp." Lorelai confirmed.

"Hi, Jo." Dean said. "Right, we've got to find War before everyone in this town-" Dean was cut off as there was someone shooting at the house. Everybody got down. It wasn't over yet.


	16. Freebird

**_Hey, Sorry I took so long to update. It's been pretty hectic lately but I have more time now:'D This chapter is named after the song by Lynyrd Skynyrd. Reviews much appreciated:']_**

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked loudly over the shooting.

"Upstairs." Rufus replied. Dean grabbed Lorelai's wrist and pulled her with him. She yanked it out of his gripped and followed anyway. She hated control freaks. They went upstairs and found Sam in the first door.

"It's not demons." Sam said. It's-"

"War. Yeah, we figured it out. We just need to figure out _how _he's doing it." Lorelai cut in as Dean cut Sam free. Lorelai thought hard.

"Wait!" She said. " Before they thought we were demons, the ring. He twisted his ring!"

"Hey, nice one Lori, You're probably right." Dean smiled at her. "The ring is the source of his power. We just need to get to him now without the town seeing us."

Lorelai, Sam and Dean went round the back of the house to make their way to the red Mustang. Dean, being the protective one always went first. He looked round the corner of the house. There were four people hiding behind a wall there, evidently making a plan of attack to the house. Dean turned to his siblings.

"Go quickly and quietly over to that car." He tilted his head to a run down car. "Only shoot if you really have to. Stay low." He whispered. He mainly based it on Lorelai. He smiled at her and quietly got over to the bush. Lorelai wasn't far behind him. Unfortunately the had noticed the movement out of the corner of their eyes and began to shoot. Lorelai panicked slightly but sense came to her. She leaped out of harms way and joined Dean behind the car. She could feel the force of the bullets pelting against the car.

"Sam! We're going to run!" Dean yelled at Sam who was still behind the house. The gunfire was far too loud for the attackers to hear their plan. Sam nodded at his older brother. Dean turned to Lorelai.

"Okay, I'll be right behind you. You remember where that Mustang was right?" Lorelai nodded at Dean. "Run to it. Anything that you can hide behind on the way go behind it. Any corners you can take to lose them, take that turning." Lorelai nodded at Dean again. Dean could see the panic in her eyes. A wave of guilt engulfed him. He immediately wished he'd took her to Bobby's. A bullet smashed through the side windows of the car, showering them with small shards of glass.

"Go!" Dean ordered her like a drill sergeant. Lorelai ran for her life. She could hear three things. Gunfire, her heart beating and the loud running footsteps of her newly-found older brothers behind her. There was an alley she was coming up to. The car was that way. This turning could lose them. She glanced behind her and Dean read her mind and nodded approval. She took the turning and hid behind some bins. She needed to breathe. Dean joined her and then Sam did too. They tried to keep their heavy breathing quiet as they heard their attackers run past the alley. Lorelai looked at Dean as if to ask if she did okay. Dean smiled at her and patted her twice on the shoulder. He looked over the bin. They were gone.

They finally got to the Mustang to see a smug horseman returning to his ride. Dean jumped him. He held held him down as Sam took out the demon-killing knife. War chuckled.

"Look, that's a sweet-looking knife. But come on. You can't kill War, Kiddos!"

"Oh, we know." Sam replied and he grabbed War's hand, slammed it down on the bonnet of the Red Mustang and swiftly cut off his ring finger. The ring fell to the ground. War grunted in pain and disappeared. Lorelai stared at the spot where the car and War had been. Both had gone. Dean picked up the bloody ring as Sam wiped blood off his face.

"What? Where the hell has he gone? Is he dead?"Lorelai asked them.

"Hopefully." Sam simply replied. "Come on, lets go say bye to Ellen and Rufus."

* * *

><p>"See you around." Rufus said simply and drove off. 'That was an odd goodbye' Lorelai thought. Lorelai looked at Dean with a confused look on her face. When in doubt, turn to Dean she had decided. He shrugged at her.<p>

"Nice job." Ellen said to the Winchester siblings. She turned to Lorelai. "You got a cell phone?" She asked her. Lorelai got her iPhone out of her pocket. Ellen typed in her number and gave it back. "Promise you'll call me if you need me." She said. Lorelai nodded. Ellen pulled her into a hug.

"Make sure you never let these idiots get you never let these idiots get you killed. The world's got a lot scarier recently and trouble follows you Winchesters." Lorelai had never felt so much motherly affection. And from someone she'd only just met. She swallowed back tears and broke from the hug.

"I promise I'll be careful." She replied to Ellen. Ellen patted Lorelai's cheek lightly and smiled at her. She turned and gave the boys a hug.

"Promise you'll actually remember to call me this time. Weekly. I want to know everything that happens in your lives." They both nodded at her.

"Come on, Joanna Beth, we're leaving." Ellen and Jo got into their car and turned on the engine. Jo smiled at them and nodded goodbye. They drove off.

* * *

><p>On the car journey back to Sioux Falls, Sam had requested that they made a stop and for Lorelai to wait in the car. Lorelai turned up the ACDC cassette and laid across the back seats. Her back hurt. She could really do with a deep tissue back massage right now. She analyzed her thoughts in her head about her new life. Part of it thought this new lifestyle was awesome. Another part thought that this wasn't good at all. One part thought that this was all a dream. Really she's in some sort of coma and when she wakes up she'll be in hospital with Julie and Nick at her bedside. No. It's way too real. This wasn't the only thing that was swirling about in her head. She wanted a mother like Ellen. Even when she was adopted by Julie she never got that affection. She was only really ignored. Julie wanted a child, not a teenager but children grow up. Lorelai always felt like she was just there as something to decorate the picture of a perfect home life with. Even with Sam and Dean she knew they didn't feel the same way with her as they did with each other. That upset her a bit. She just wanted to find her place and fit in but they had known each other all there lives and she had just come into the picture. She should expect no less and she knew that. She mentally told herself of for being such a stroppy child. This was the most family she had for as long as she could remember. She wasn't going to ruin that by bitching and moaning. She shut out her thoughts and hummed along with the music. An arm came through the window and grabbed Sam's bags. She grabbed the arm out of impulse and looked up. Sam looked at her sadly.<p>

"Aw, come on. Again?" Lorelai asked him, getting out of the car.

"I'm going for good this time."

"Are you guys even going to tell me what's going on?"

"Try and get it out of Dean. I'm sorry, I don't think I can explain right now." Lorelai wrapped her arms around Sam.

"Be careful, Sam." She said sadly.

"You too. Keep reading through your mom's journal. She has some helpful stuff in there."

"I will." Lorelai promised. Sam smiled and walked away down the mountain road.

Lorelai sighed. She walked over to the park bench where Dean was sitting and patted him on the back.

"Come on, big guy." She said. "We gotta get to Bobby before he kills any doctors." Dean's lips let a trace of a smile on them and he got up and they made their way back to the car.

"Hey, I've actually got bored of ACDC." Lorelai said. "How about some Led Zeppelin?"

"No. Metallica."

"Zeppelin."

"I'm in a Metallica mood. Besides, I've already told you; Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts their cake-hole." Dean smirked at her. Lorelai returned it with a sarcastic smile that read 'I hate you'. Despite the fact that Sam was gone, Dean felt like he'd be okay.

* * *

><p>They were back at Bobby's place. Bobby was home now, but kept locking himself in the study. Lorelai was watching TV whilst eating Lucky Charms out of the box. She'd been practicing fist fighting with Dean. She was quite good at it. She landed a few punches that would bruise. Dean went into the kitchen to make a sandwich when there was a mini-whirlwind directly behind him. He turned to find that Castiel was right near him, practically face to face.<p>

"Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space."

"My apologies." Castiel replied and stepped back right in the way of Lorelai who was walking back in.

"Excuse me, Cas." She said. Castiel turned to face her. "You're in my way" she pointed out. Castiel moved to the other side of the room. Lorelai looked at Dean questionably.

"He has this thing with standing in the wrong places." Dean explained. Lorelai snorted and put the empty Lucky Charms box in the bin. She found it funny that a warrior of God was so clueless.

"Where's Sam?" Castiel asked Dean.

"He and I are taking separate vacations right now. What's going on then? Have you found God yet? More importantly, can I have my damned necklace back?"

"No, I haven't found him. I've come to you for help."

"With what? _God hunt?_ I'm not interested."

"No, It's someone else."

"Who?"

"An archangel. The one who killed me. Raphael."

"Wait, you were wasted by a Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel?" Dean joked. Lorelai snorted again.

"I've heard whispers that he walks the Earth." Castiel continued. "This is a rare opportunity. We could get information on where God is."

"What, you think he'll just spill God's location?"

"Yes. Because we are going to trap and interrogate him."

"You're serious about this? Give me one reason why I should help."

"Because you're Michael's vessel. No angel would dare harm you."

"Oh, so you're using me as a bullet shield?"

"I need _your_ help, because you are the only one who would help me. Please." For an angel he's sure good at putting people on guilt trips, Lorelai thought.

"Okay, fine." Dean said. Castiel put his hand out to take Dean to Raphael's location but Dean pulled back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Last time you Zapped me someplace, I didn't poop for a week. We're driving." Castiel desisted.

"Am I coming?" Lorelai asked Dean.

"Sorry Lori. It's too dangerous. He'd use you against me." Lorelai sighed.

"Fine. It's just that Bobby's bad mood is a bit of a buzz-kill. You know what? Never mind. I'll focus on fixing up my awesome Dodge Charger."

"Yeah, the Impala's better."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll decide that once mine's fixed up. I need a few new parts though."

"Borrow Bobby's car. I got you a new credit card. " He took a credit card out of his pocket and gave it to Lorelai. She read the name on it.

"_Joan Larkin_? Isn't that Joan Jetts' real name?" She looked at Dean who raised his eyebrows. "It's awesome. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Just remember the order of the pedals when you drive to town. Bobby'll be pissed if you crash."

"I'll be fine. Just go with Angel Boy, hunt down the ninja angel and be quick. I'll get bored and I don't think Bobby would be happy if I played pranks on him right now."

"See ya, Lori." Dean gave her a quick hug and left. Castiel followed. Lorelai went to the study.

"Bobby." Lorelai began softly. "Dean's gone to find Raphael with Cas and I need to borrow your car to get parts for my car. Where are your keys?" His reply was bland.

"Cabinet." Lorelai smiled at the handicapped hunter, grabbed the keys and went. She missed Dean already. It was like all of Bobby's happiness went with his legs and the depression was contagious.

Bobby's car was a wreck already. If she crashed it, it would make no difference. She couldn't wait for her car to finally be ready. She would have a route of escape from the world then and could finally go shopping. She missed shopping. She missed a lot of things from her past life. It was like she could never win.


	17. The Middle

**_Once again, I apologize for the slowness of my updates xD_**

**_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favorited my fanfic. Virtual cookies to you all:'D_**

**_This chapter is named after the song by Jimmy Eat World. More reviews would be amazing. Enjoy:'] _**

Lorelai's car was nearly completely fixed up. It was nearly drivable, apart form the tires but Dean said that he would do that for her when he got back. She was installing the CD player. She promised herself she would buy some albums to listen to in the car or burn some songs onto a CD. She preferred the second option, seeing as she was a bit strapped for cash. When she left her hometown, they couldn't tell the police where she had gone because of Sam and Dean's criminal record. As far as they were concerned, Lorelai had just ran away. That was the note she left on the door. It explained that she didn't want to live there anymore and she didn't want to be adopted. That she had unofficially emancipated herself. The cops were probably still looking for her but she didn't care. She was nearly an adult anyway. A pang of worry hit her suddenly as she remembered that she had told Carly she was with her brothers. Could the cops trace texts? Lorelai got out her phone and went over into the study where there was pen and paper. She wrote down Ellen, Bobby, Sam and Dean's numbers on the paper and threw her phone at the wall and watched as it fell to the floor. She stomped on the smashed up phone and carefully picked it up and put it in the bin. She got the dustpan and brush and swept of the glass that came off it. She remembered how hard she had to beg to get that iPhone and groaned, but she'd rather not get Sam and Dean in trouble for kidnapping. Bobby wheeled into the study. He said nothing. He just stared.

"What?" Lorelai asked, irritated. "Why are you just staring?"

"I'm glad you got rid of your cell phone. You heard Sam's lecture."

"Pfft, yeah, Sam." Lorelai sighed. "Bobby, do you think they will ever forgive each other?"

"I'm sure they will." Bobby replied, but it was obvious he wasn't too sure about his answer. Lorelai sighed again and got Bobby's keys.

"I'm going to get a new phone. Dean got me a credit card." Bobby nodded at her and wheeled off God knows where.

Lorelai scowled at the run down car before she got into it. Bobby could have a much better car if he focused on it, but no. The guy is too selfless to do anything that will benefit him, but that's why Lorelai loved him. It was rare for anyone to be that way these days. The car shook violently as she started it and jolted as she pulled away. She hated this car and the thought of the Dodge excited her.

Downtown Sioux Falls was busy. Finding a parking space was hard work. And embarrassing. Lorelai didn't want to be caught dead in this car. After a full 15 minutes, she finally found a spot and fed the parking meter. The door creaked loudly as she shut it, drawing people's attention. She kept her head down as she went to the phone shop. She looked around, but decided she wanted another iPhone. She got it set up and added the four most important numbers. Dean, Sam, Bobby and Ellen. Lorelai text them all explaining that she had a new number. As she did that, she imagined Bobby trying to work out text messaging. She giggled slightly, seeing a mental image of him trying to text back.

Lorelai stopped walking as she passed a clothes shop. She needed some new clothes. She turned around and went in. She felt a slight breeze of normality come to her as she browsed through the clothes and every now and then took out a nice dress, shirt or pair of jeans. Shopping had always been like therapy to her. She needed this.

After she had shopped her fill, she went to Charlie's chicken to get dinner. On the walk back to the car, she had an eerie feeling that someone was following her. She whipped her head round, but saw nobody there. Great. She was going schizophrenic. She kept walking but the chills up her back didn't go. Winchester instinct kicked in. She walked quicker and turned a sharp corner, where she stopped and dropped her bags and put her back closer to the wall. Someone turned the corner and Lorelai jumped her, pinning her to the wall.

"Why are you following me?" Lorelai asked the girl. The girl was blonde and could have only been about 18. She smiled at Lorelai, as if she had known her in the past.

"So it's true!" She said.

"What? What's true?" Lorelai asked her. She was panicking, but she managed to keep her voice cool. The girl winked, and the next thing Lorelai knew the girl had tilted back out her head and black smoke escaped. The girl was coughing.

"How did I get here?" She asked Lorelai. "Shit, what's going on?"

"You were possessed?"

"Possessed? Ah, hell no. You're crazy. I'm going home." The girl walked off as if this was just a bad hangover. Lorelai picked up her bags and went back to Bobby's.

* * *

><p>"What?" Bobby exclaimed when Lorelai had explained what had happened. "What does it mean? What's true?" He asked.<p>

"Well, I don't know. I asked and the bitch just winked and went."

"This is gonna make me lose sleep."

"Well it's not gonna make me lose sleep. I'm falling asleep as we speak. Sorry Bobby, I gotta get to bed. Thanks for letting me borrow your car. Even if it is a pile of crap." Lorelai started making her way upstairs.

"_Hey, It got you there didn't it!_" Bobby shouted up to her. She smiled.

"Goodnight, Bobby!"

* * *

><p>Lorelai ran down the stairs, desperately hoping either Sam or Dean were back, preferably together but as she went into the kitchen, it was deserted once again. Lorelai guessed Bobby was still sulking. She took out her new box of lucky charms, poured herself a bowl and sat in front of the TV. She knew this was going to be a boring day. She managed to get through 3 bowls of Lucky Charms. When she gets bored, she eats. Lorelai knew she had to get up and do something. She grabbed some guns and found Bobby in the study. Again.<p>

"Bobby, I'm going hunting."

"What kind of hunting." He growled back.

"The usual. Deer, rabbits, woodland creatures."

"Okay, be careful."

"I will, Bobby."

* * *

><p>The drive into the forest was getting a boring, but the tree that had fallen in the way made it slightly more exciting. Lorelai got out of the car and tried to move the tree, but she could tell it was way too big and there was no way round it. She sighed and went back to the car. She might as well stop here and start hunting but she doubted she'd find much. Suddenly, there was a loud noise from behind her and Lorelai whipped round to see another tree falling. Another one that would be way too big to move. Lorelai cursed, realizing the car would not be able to get round that way either and it was trapped. The shrubs and tree beside her move as an animal whipped through it. Okay, this was not cool. An animal was outsmarting her. Winchester instinct kicked in again, as she realized this might not be an animal. What kind of animal moves that fast? What kind of animal can knock down trees? She saw a flash of movement in the corner of her eye. Something was toying with her. Lorelai took her phone out of her pocket and cocked her gun. She dialed a number and her call was answered in less than 10 seconds.<p>

"Hello?" Bobby answered.

"Bobby, there's something here. It's pushed over trees and blocked the car in. It moves impossibly fast. I don't think it's a mammal."

"Where are you?"

"I'm only in the forest down the road from yours. I'm pretty far in. So tell me, should I panic?"

"Check the trunk and tell me if there's a flamethrower in there." Lorelai opened the trunk of Bobby's car and moved the various weapons around, until she found the one she was looking for.

"Yes, there's one in here. Why? What do you think it is?"

"I think it might be a Wendigo, but I can't be sure."

"A what? You can't be serious Bobby. Come in here and save my ass!"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but my legs are playing up a little recently. Sorry, Lori. You're gonna have to try and do this on your own. Don't go to it, wait til it comes to you. And try and keep your flamethrower hidden otherwise it will catch on to your plan. Good luck."

"Wait, Bobby, no! I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can. You're a Winchester. Just stay focused. Oh, and in the glove compartment there's a book that has some handy stuff in it. Turn to page 60 and draw the symbols from the book into the dirt around the car. It will mess with the car to keep you there." Bobby hung up.

Lorelai took a deep breath and got the book out of the car. She turned it to page 60 and started drawing in the dirt around the car. It didn't make her feel much safer but she trusted Bobby. She was around 80% sure that the Wendigo wouldn't be able to hurt her if she stayed there. There was more movement coming from the trees around her. She gripped the flamethrower as there was a loud, monstrous growl. Then she heard a man screaming.

"_Help!"_ Lorelai looked in the direction the scream was coming from. "_Help Me!_" Lorelai jumped out of the protective circle and started in the direction the cry was coming from. She went to the place where she heard the yell but there was nobody there. Human, animal or cannibalistic spirit. She looked around her but there was no one there either, as far as she could see. "_Help!_" The scream was a bit further on. Lorelai ran that way but stopped in her tracks as the Wendigo shot across her path. She turned. The Wendigo was circling her like a hawk circling it's prey. It shot through the shrubs around her, seemingly at the speed of light. Lorelai knew it was moving too fast for her to be able to shoot. She panicked and attempted to run back to the car. Really, she knew she wouldn't be able to outrun it. She felt it grab her legs and it tripped her up. The next thing she knew, she was being dragged God-knows-where at an amazing speed and getting continuous hits to the head. Black spots dotted her vision and she passed out...


	18. Lifeline

**_Named after the song by Papa Roach. Enjoy:'3_**

Lorelai began to wake from unconsciousness. She attempted to move her hands, only to find that she couldn't. She freaked and woke abruptly, recalling the previous events and realized that she was tied up by her wrists to the ceiling. She was in some sort of cave. She could hear a dripping sound and it was so dark. She could see nothing but shadows, thanks to the moonlight. She looked around, looking for a sign of the Wendigo. She turned around on her rope and saw a silhouette of the Wendigo. She gasped and struggled in the ropes. The silhouette spoke.

"Is someone there?" A mans voice asked. Lorelai froze. She knew that Wendigos couldn't talk.

"Yes. I'm Lorelai, and I'm getting us the hell out of here."

"Yeah, right. Sorry but we're fucked."

"With that negative attitude, yeah, sure." Lorelai yanked down hard on the ropes with all her strength hoping that it was weak in at least one area. Nothing happened. She tried again. Nothing again.

"Just what exactly do you plan to do?"

"I plan-" She pulled again, ignoring the blood trickling down her arm. "-to break this rope-" and again, squinting in pain as the dirty ropes dug into her skin. "-and burn that motherfucker to ashes."

"With what?"

"With my flamethrower that I'm going to find." She yanked down the rope again.

"You have a flamethrower?"

"Yeah, I have loads of weapons." Lorelai looked up and noticed the rocks surrounding the rope. She repositioned herself to catch the rope on a rock, hoping that it had a sharp point. She grunted in pain as she tugged the rope down again. And again. And again. She didn't stop. If she stopped, she would have time to feel the pain. She was getting tired by now, but she took one more almighty pull and the rope snapped, causing Lorelai to fall to the floor.

"Lorelai! Are you okay?"

"I'm super." Lorelai got up and took out her knife. She cut the other man free. "C'mon, we gotta go now!" Lorelai looked in her pocket to use her phone as a light source, but it wasn't there. "Shit!" she exclaimed. "I've just bought that phone!" They carried on through the cave and finally found the exit, where much to Lorelai's pleasure it was raining.

"Okay." Lorelai began. "We've got to make a break for it. Run as fast and as quiet as you can." He nodded. He looked petrified, and not much older than Lorelai. Lorelai's voice when from 'competitive football coach' to 'concerned friend'.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"Travis."

"We are going to get out of here, you hear me? I wont let you get hurt."

"But, no offense, you're a girl. And you look quite young."

"How old are you, Travis?"

"19."

"I'm 17. Yes, I'm younger, and not by much by he way, but trust me when I say I've had way more training than you. And don't be sexist. I can't get you out of this if you wont trust me." Travis nodded at her. Lorelai grabbed his arm and they started running through the rain.

They were deeper into the forest than Lorelai anticipated. They had been running non stop for a full twenty minutes. They stopped for a bit to breathe and Lorelai drew the symbols she could remember in the dirt, hoping they would make some difference if the Wendigo found them. Luckily it didn't. They carried on running when Lorelai spotted something familiar.

"My flamethrower!" She smiled and went over to it. She turned to Travis. "Come on, we've got to get back to the car." They began to fast walk back to the car when something charged into Lorelai and knocked her onto her back. The Wendigo was back, and it was angry. If grabbed Travis round the waist with incredible speed and then turned to grab Lorelai. Lorelai kicked it in the stomach but it didn't have much effect. It grabbed Lorelai's leg and twisted it. Lorelai screamed in pain as she felt it breaking. She lifted up the flamethrower and pulled the trigger at the grotesque creature, aiming it at the opposite side as to it was holding Travis. The Wendigo growled loudly in pain as the flames scorched it's left side and threw Travis at a tree trunk. It blurred off. Lorelai dragged herself across the mud over to Travis. His eyes were closed. Panicking, she checked for a pulse. He was alive, just unconscious. Lorelai dragged him and herself in between two shrubs. The rain was still heavy, and was showing no signs of going.

Suddenly, Lorelai heard footsteps approaching the area. She aimed her flamethrower and got ready to shoot. The legs came into view and Lorelai grabbed them, pulling the figure onto the floor. She dragged herself over and got ready to shoot when she realized it was human. She looked closer.

"Ellen?"

"Oh, thank God, I found you!" She sat up and pulled Lorelai into a hug.

"Ellen!" Lorelai broke into tears and Ellen stroked her hair.

"There, there, honey. We've got to get you back to Bobby's. What are you doing on the floor anyway?"

"It broke my leg. Travis is unconscious. Help him please." Ellen nodded and went over to Travis. She put him on his side and hit him between the shoulder blades. He woke up with a start. He picked himself up of the floor and looked from Lorelai to Ellen.

"What did I miss?" He asked Lorelai, who was now propped against a tree trunk.

"Well, my damn leg's broken, and this is Ellen. She's a family friend."

"But now it might get her!"

Ellen smiled. "That would be a challenge for it. Now come on." She turned to Lorelai. "Bobby's been going insane, What with this being right near him and him not being able to do anything. Couldn't get hold of Dean either, so he called me."

"I'm glad he did. Thank you so much, Ellen. Wait. Dean's not answering his phone?"

"No, but I'm sure he's fine. You know what your brothers are like. They always seem to keep us worrying."

"True." Ellen picked Lorelai up like an over-grown baby. Lorelai bit her lip to stop herself screaming out in pain. They made their way back to the car.

* * *

><p>Lorelai hissed in air through her teeth as Bobby poured pure alcohol on the deep cuts on Lorelai's wrists.<p>

"You scared me something good, kid."

"Sorry Bobby."

"Yeah, well, it was kind of my fault too. I should have known if there was a Wendigo around here. Sometimes they just slip through your fingers. I think you need to go to hospital for your leg."

"I'll take her." Ellen piped up. Lorelai was about to thank her when she put her hand up to keep her quiet. "It's no trouble. Really. I like to know you kids are safe. Besides, it's what Selena would want." Bobby nodded at her and Ellen picked Lorelai up again and took her out to the car.

"I swear, they better not put more damn needles in my skin. That tattoo hurt like a bitch." Lorelai complained.

"They got you a tattoo?"

"Yeah. Demon protection." Ellen nodded and placed Lorelai in the back seat of her car. They drove to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester stormed down the hallways of the hospital. His clothes were covered in mud, but he didn't care. All he cared about right now was his sister, now that the Wendigo was dead. For real this time. Dean turned into the room he was looking for and ignoring Ellen, went straight to Lorelai to give her a hug.<p>

"I'm so glad you're okay, Lori."

"You too, Dean." Dean pulled away and took a proper look at her. Her long, brown waves had mud in them, She had a large cut across her right cheek and stitched-up cuts around her wrists. Dean picked up her arm to examine it.

"Holy shit." He said.

"Yeah, using crutches is gonna be agony with those cuts."

"Crutches?" Dean exclaimed in horror. Lorelai sighed.

"Yeah, It broke my legs. That hurt like hell. It grabbed it and kind of twisted it. I actually heard it brake."

"That son of a bitch..." Dean muttered.

"On the plus side, we can go home soon. They just need to plaster up my leg."

"How long will you be in it for?"

"Around 6 weeks."

"Son of a bitch." The nurse came in to wheel Lorelai of to get her leg put in a cast and looked at Dean, confused as to why he was here. Ellen answered for him.

"He's my son."

"Okay, he can stay." She replied and wheeled Lorelai out the door.

"_I'll be back in 10!_" Lorelai shouted to them. They both smiled.

"So, how did you find her?" Dean asked Ellen.

"I was just searching the forest for the Wendigo's base. When I walked past them, I didn't realize. Lorelai had hidden them in a shrub. She tripped me and aimed her gun when she realized it was me. She broke down after that. The boy she had freed, Travis, he was unconscious. I got him out of it and carried Lorelai back to the car and back to Bobby's, dropping the boy off on the way."

"Wendigos are a pain in the ass to kill alone."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I tried to take Jo along but she was all wrapped up in a poltergeist problem."

"Ellen, thank you for finding her."

"You are welcome. You know how much I worry about you kids."

"Ellen, I, er, I was just wondering, why do you worry about us so much?"

"Well, I've known you since you were tiny. All three of you. I was close with your dad and Lorelai's mother. I don't know, you're father was like a brother, and as far as I'm concerned, to me you're family." Dean smiled.

"Thanks Ellen."

"Yeah, well, you'd better appreciate it. Worrying about you lot pushes my sanity to the edge." Dean smiled at her. Ellen pulled him into a hug and Dean basked in her motherly scent. Things like this always made him wish his real mother was alive, but until then, Ellen was a good substitute.

Lorelai was wheeled back in with a grinning nurse behind.

"Your daughter's a delight to be around." She said to Ellen and walked out chuckling. Dean looked at Lorelai suspiciously.

"What have you done now?" He asked her. Lorelai winked at him.

"We can go now." She said and picked up her crutches. "Let's go. I hate hospitals." She hopped out of the room. Ellen and Dean exchanged looks and followed pursuit.

Lorelai hopped into Bobby's study.

"Hey, cripple-buddy." She said brightly. Bobby grunted at her.

"At least yours will heal." He said.

"Yeah, sorry Bobby."

"I see you've got your wrists stitched up."

"Yep. Now I'm really sick of needles."

"I bet. It's natural human instinct to be afraid of things that can pierce your skin."

"Yeah, Anyway, I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Night Lorelai. And I'm sorry I couldn't get up and save your ass myself."

"Don't be silly, Bobby. That's not your fault." Lorelai smiled at him kindly and hopped off. She got to the stairs and looked at the challenge ahead. She held her crutches in one hand and struggled up the stairs, pulling herself up by the banister. She'd got up to the 6th step when suddenly she was swept off her feet and was being carried to her bedroom.

"I was doing fine." She complained.

"Yeah, well, it was torture seeing you go that slowing up the stairs." Dean replied, smirking at her as she pulled herself under the bed sheets.

"Good night, Dean." She said, slightly irritated and she closed her eyes.

"Night, Lori." Dean got up to leave.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Lorelai moved onto her side and put her arm under her pillow.

"Don't disappear in the middle of the night."

"I wont." He promised, and shut the door. Lorelai was exhausted, and hating the way her leg felt in the cast, she let all cares in the world go and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	19. Fully Alive

**_Named after the song by Flyleaf. Been running low on ideas, but finally they are coming to me!:'D Please review:'3_**

****Dean was sitting on the end of Lorelai's bed, watching her sleep peacefully. The deep cut on her face looked worse than ever and her plastered leg was hanging out of her covers. He felt guilty that this had happened to her. He should have checked that the forest was definitely safe. Lorelai wasn't ready to hunt with others really, let alone by herself. He wished that he could have been the one to retrieve her. That Bobby could have got through to him. He knew that he would have been there much quicker than Ellen could have, what with the Angel Express at his service. Lorelai's eyes fluttered open.

"Quit watching me sleep, ya freak." She mumbled. Dean smiled at her as she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Well, good morning Aurora."

"Shut up. How do you know Sleeping Beauty's real name anyway?"

"Well you see, when you've lived with Sam as long as I have..."

"Yeah, yeah. Speaking of Sam, are you guys going to kiss and make up?"

"Sorry Lori, but he's living the clean life now."

"Pfft, yeah, and how long is that going to last?" Dean bit his lip.

"Come on, get dressed. I think we should take your car out for a drive today."

"Really? You mean you did the wheels?"

"Yup. She's all patched up and ready to go."

"Get out. I'm going to get changed." Dean got up, left the room and closed the door.

Lorelai came out 20 minutes later wearing shorts and a white Ramones shirt. Her skinny jeans wouldn't fit on over the cast. Dean came out of his room just in time to see her attempt to go down the stairs. He watched her struggle for a few seconds and then swept her up again.

"Dean, I can do it myself!"

"Yeah, I know but you are so slow in that thing." He kept walking with her in his arms when they were down the stairs.

"Er, Dean. We're down the stairs now." Lorelai pointed out.

"Would you look at that. So we are." Lorelai hit him round the head but his smirk stayed on. He even put her in the car himself. She has never really been babied in her life. It felt weird to be looked after. Dean got in the Dodge Charger and turned the keys in the ignition. Lorelai smiled as the engine started, sounding nearly as smooth as a brand new car. Of course she was upset that she couldn't drive it herself, but being with Dean always made her feel better. It always reminded her that things had changed, and she did have a family after all.

"So, where are we going?" Lorelai asked her brother, who was relishing in the fact that he was driving the classic car.

"Lawrence, Kansas. I promised someone I would visit her once in a while."

"Dean, I do not appreciate it if you are going there just to get laid."

"Oh, God, no. No, It's not like that. She's a psychic. She knew Dad."

"Oh. Right. How long is the journey going to be?"

"Roughly 4 hours with me at the wheel but don't worry, we'll stop for lunch."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Dean was right. It did take about 4 hours but the drive was enjoyable. They were now a psychic clinic which was, in Lorelai's opinion, tacky but Dean claimed that she was a real psychic. They were sitting in the waiting room for her to finish with her client. There was nobody else in the waiting room and Dean and Lorelai waited silently for 5 minutes, when finally a large woman came out and said goodbye to her patient who was skinny and frail. The large woman who fitted Dean's description of the psychic called Missouri Mosely turned to Lorelai and her calm expression turned into one of shock.<p>

"Oh, my lord!" She exclaimed loudly. Missouri was sure that what she was guessing was correct, but she had to check. She took Lorelai's hand. "Honey, I am so sorry. I can see all your past grief. And recent, too. You are also John Winchester's child! But he had no idea..."

"How do you do that?" Lorelai asked her, intrigued.

"I was born with it." She turned to Dean. "Boy, It's good to see you." She pulled him into a hug. "I was sure that you wouldn't keep your promise. It's been over two years!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just needed to find time."

"How did you escape Hell? Oh, an Angel. Castiel. You started the Apocalypse?" She was reading Dean's mind. "You and Sam?" She gasped. "Sam's addicted to demon blood! And now it's not working out between you two."

"Yeah, that's pretty much everything since last time you intruded my head."

"Oh, my God. You boys have been through so much! Your Daddy would be so proud of you. And now you're also looking after your little sister, as well as your little brother. I don't know how you sleep at night, boy!"

"With amazing amounts of alcohol." They were interrupted by the sound of a bell. Missouri's next patient was here.

"It's been nice catching up with you two. Dean, I really hope this whole apocalypse thing gets sorted out. Lorelai, look after your brother. He's going to need it. I need to get to my next patient." They both nodded and said goodbyes. "You two better come see me again. Soon."

* * *

><p>Somehow, talking to Missouri made Dean feel a bit better. He felt happier. Relaxed. Lorelai was sitting in the back seat. She liked to put her leg up. It was more comfortable that way. That was until a man materialized out of nowhere and landed on it.<p>

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed in pain and pulled her leg off the seat. Dean screeched the car to a stop. "Who the fuck are you?" This angel wasn't Castiel. This one had blonde long-ish hair, he was younger and dressed in a black suit.

"I apologize about landing on your leg. My name is Jophiel. I am here on orders."

"Orders?" Dean and Lorelai asked together. Jophiel put his hand on Lorelai's leg and she gasped in shock as she felt the bones click back in place.

"Why were you ordered to fix it?" Lorelai asked him. She got no answer, he disappeared into thin air. "He another one of your angel buddies" Lorelai asked Dean whilst ripping of her cast.

"No, I've never heard of Jophiel."

"Strange. Get out of your seat. I'm driving." Dean was kind of disappointed that he wasn't allowed to drive anymore, but it was her car after all. Lorelai walked to the driver's seat. It felt good to be walking properly again. Like when you wear new shoes that hurt and then put your comfortable old shoes back on. She was excited to be behind the wheel, knowing that this time she could actually drive it. Dean slammed the passenger door and got out his cassette tape collection that he had taken from the Impala. He took out a Grand Funk Railroad tape but Lorelai knocked it out of his hands and took out the Rush one. Dean raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, the same rule applies in my car Dean." Lorelai told him. He rolled his eyes at her. Lorelai put the car into gear and drove. Fast.

"Hey, Lori be careful to look out for cops." Lorelai nodded, the excitement shown in her eyes. Dean remembered the first time he drove the Impala. At the age of 8. He still remembered how excited he was and knew exactly how Lorelai felt right now. He was happy for her. Happy that she didn't have to drive under the pressure of her father bleeding to death in the back seat.

* * *

><p>When they got back home, Lorelai rushed in to the study to see Bobby. He stared at her, standing normally with no crutches or anything. He felt a pang of jealousy but was glad that she was fixed.<p>

"Who fixed you?" He asked her.

"An angel named Jophiel. Who is he, Bobby?"

"Wait, I have files on all angels mentioned in the bible." He rolled over to his desk and looked through a large stack of paper. He finally took out a folder and gave it to Lorelai who opened it and read it curiously.

"Known as the prince of Heaven. Assists Micheal in battle. Wait! Micheal! He wants Dean doesn't he? What if this was some sort of favor?" She asked.

"It's possible."

"This guy's pretty high up the food chain. Why would he bother helping me?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should try praying to him?"

"I could do. I don't know if I would feel comfortable doing that though." Bobby grunted. "Hey, could you do me a favor? When Dean comes back, fill him in on this Jophiel dude. I'm going to go hunt."

"Look out for any non-woodland creatures."

"I will do that."

* * *

><p>Lorelai had been hunting for around an hour and a half. She walked through the forest with her knife in her pocket and her rifle in her hand. She knew how unlikely it was that there was another Wendigo around, but she still felt slightly shaken up never the less. She believed that the only way to demolish fear is to deal with it and that was what she was doing. She wouldn't let this forest worry her no more. Lorelai stopped walking and froze. There was a slight rustling in the shrubs. She cocked her gun and quickly rounded the corner of the shrub to see a crouched brown-haired young man there.<p>

"Travis?"

"Shit! Lorelai! I thought you were that... thing?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I want to kill it."

"Travis, you don't even know what it is."

"I, erm. I don't know what I was going to say."

"You're an idiot. If it was still alive it would've killed you by now."

"You mean it's dead?"

"My brother killed it when he got back. Get up off the floor." Lorelai extended her hand out to him. He took it and pulled himself up.

"Hey! How are you walking? Your leg was broken."

"No it wasn't. It was sprained."

"I saw it happen. It was broken. There was no way that was only sprained."

"If it was broken, would I be walking right now?" Travis let it go.

"Why are you back in here anyway?" He asked her.

"A bit of recreational hunting."

"Did your dad teach you how to shoot?"

"No. My dad's dead. My brothers taught me. Dad taught them."

"Oh. Right." Lorelai started walking him out of the forest. They weren't too far in and it was a 15 minute walk tops. Lorelai had never liked walking like she did right now. She appreciated her legs more than ever.

They got to Lorelai's Dodge Charger. Travis examined the car with amazement.

"How did you get this car?"

"Found her in a family friend's scrapyard. I rebuilt her."

"Hey, I, er. I actually got a lift here. Do you mind taking me back? It would save me the trouble of calling up my dad and asking."

"Yeah, sure get in. Where do you live?"

"I'll direct you."

They had been driving for 10 minutes when a man appeared in the back seat of the Charger. More specifically, Castiel. Lorelai gasped when she spotted him.

"Damn it, Cas!" She scolded him. Travis began to freak out.

"He wasn't there!" He said. "There was nobody in the car, how the fuck did he get in?" Castiel put his hand on Travis' head and Travis lost consciousness instantly.

"My apologies." He began. " I assumed you would be alone."

"Yeah, well you assumed wrong. What is it?"

"Dean wanted me to check on you. He was concerned."

"Go back and tell him I'm fine."

"Okay."

"WAIT! Before you disappear into thin air again, who is Jophiel?"

"Jophiel is my brother. But we were in different garrisons. Why do you ask?"

"Because he came and fixed my leg on 'orders'."

"Probably from Micheal. Perhaps it is something to do with Dean."

"Yeah maybe. Fix Travis please, and tell Dean I'm fine and to quit worrying." Castiel nodded and went. As soon as he left, Travis jerked awake.

"Did I fall asleep in your car?" He asked. Lorelai nodded. "Whoops. Embarrassing."

Lorelai guessed Castiel had wiped his memory. Good thing too. She dropped Travis off at his and drove home.

* * *

><p>"Is Cas gone?" Lorelai asked Dean. She had just come in to Dean sitting on the couch, drinking a beer and watching TV. Star Trek to be precise.<p>

"Yeah. I reminded him that I have to get my sleep on occasion. I am really tired, but now that you're in I can go to sleep." He switched off the TV and put down his beer. He walked over to Lorelai and placed a kiss on her head. "I'm glad your leg is fixed." He said to her and went up the stairs. God, he's strange when he's tired. Lorelai went upstairs not long after that and too fell asleep and straight into a dream.

She was at the beach sunbathing, when suddenly Jophiel appeared out of nowhere in the way of the sun...


	20. Fate's Warning

**_Named after the song by Iron Maiden. I'm running low on ideas :S If you have a good idea, please review and tell me:'] You guys can help me write this. Enjoy:'3_**

Lorelai sat up quickly.

"Jophiel. I never really thanked you for fixing my leg, so, er, thanks." The breeze in her dream was whipping his blonde hair around his perfect face. He was the third angel she had ever seen and perhaps the best looking. He looked much more like she'd expect an angel to look. Lorelai wondered what his vessel used to be like before angel possession.

"It was nothing." Jophiel replied, his voice lacking emotion. They reminded Lorelai of robots sometimes.

"So, why are you intruding my dreams?" She asked him.

"I've come with a warning."

"Which is...?"

"A battle is foreseen. Sam and Dean Winchester play the main roles. That is fate. It was decided before the birth of humanity. You were never written and you are not recognized by fate."

"Say what?"

"What?" Was he joking? No, he was serious.

"It's an expression. I'm confused basically. Explain."

"Every human being has a role that has been foreseen but you don't. You are in the middle of this and if you become a problem to our plans, you will be hunted as your family hunts the unnatural." Jophiel stopped and examined Lorelai. She had frozen, letting her brain register what he had just said to her.

"You make no damn sense. Is this something to do with Dean being Michael's vessel?" She asked him.

"Yes, and Sam being Lucifer's." Lorelai felt like she had been slapped.

"What?"

"Michael and Lucifer will battle in vessels of the same bloodline."

"So, why my family?"

"Because Fate has foreseen it."

"Shut up about fate. It doesn't exist."

"You thought the same thing about the supernatural not too long ago." Lorelai opened her mouth and shut it again. She didn't know what to say to that.

"So is this a death threat?"

"Of sorts."

"How could I threaten your plans?"

"The fact that we don't know what your fate is can be dangerous. There have been others. A famous example is Adolph Hitler. We didn't know what to expect from him and now we don't know to expect from you. This is us being cautious." Whoa, comparison to Hitler. This wasn't good.

"Unlike you guys and Hitler I don't want to kill millions of people."

"But would you let the battle happen if Lucifer and Micheal inhabited their vessels?"

"Neither Sam or Dean will say yes."

"We'll see about that." Leaving a mini-whirlwind, Jophiel left.

* * *

><p>Lorelai woke up and looked at her alarm clock. 5:00am. She sighed and got up. She knew there was no way that she could get back to sleep now. She went to the mirror and examined her reflection. She had a extreme bed-head. Her brown waves were scruffed up to the max and her eyes were small and puffy. She didn't care right now. She went down to the kitchen to get some coffee that she desperately needed. When it had cooled enough she gulped it down. She sat down and watched TV. The old TV set sounded dreadful. A strange scratching noise was coming from it. She <em>knew<em> it was only a matter of time before it broke. It then occurred from her that maybe it wasn't coming from the TV. She muted it. The scratching noise was still going. It was coming from outside against the house. Lorelai pulled out a shotgun from under the sofa and loaded it. She quietly went out the door and whipped round the corner... To see a raccoon scratching about on the roof. She shook her head and went back in. A lot of paranoia came with the hunter job description but Sam always said it would come in handy.

There were loud voices upstairs. Lorelai stopped and listened. Dean's definitely. Zachariah? Yes, she was sure that was him. They were arguing. Lorelai grabbed a knife off the table and she quietly went upstairs and listened to the voices as she sliced a line in her hand, wincing slightly and painted a sigil on Dean's door with her own blood.

"_Well, I've got time to make you say yes." _Zachariah. Like a broken record. "_Bobby can't come in and save you. He's a little unconscious right now."_ Lorelai was finished. She stepped in.

"Maybe he is, but you forgot one important thing." She swung the door forward to display the sigil, focusing on the angel's stunned face. "Me." She finished.

Zachariah looked at her in anger and started towards her, but it was too late. Her hand slammed down on the sigil and he flashed off in a beam of light. Lorelai smiled to herself, pleased. She turned to Dean.

"What did he do this time."

"I don't know. It was weird. I couldn't tell if it was a dream, or real, or some damn angel mind trick."

"Huh?"

"It was like he took me to the future. I met.. me there. Cas, he was completely human. And a hippie." Lorelai held back the urge to laugh. The image amused her. She took a look at Dean and immediately felt guilty. He wasn't smiling. Grief was plastered over his face. "Man, I was a wreck. I led everyone into a trap and killed them."

"And Sam?" Lorelai asked. She had a feeling she knew.

"I-" He hesitated. "I don't know."

"Dean, stop it. I know he's Lucifer's vessel." Dean's look of shock basically confirmed that he knew.

"How did you know?"

"Jophiel. He intruded my dream last night and told me the 411."

"Why?"

"Oh, he gave it to me with a very polite request. The angels think I'll get in the way and threaten to kill me if I do."

"That's not good."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." Lorelai replied sarcastically.

"What else did he say?" Dean asked urgently.

"That they think I'm a threat because fate doesn't recognize me or something. But that's bullshit isn't it?"

"I don't know Lori, I thought angels were bullshit too until a year ago."

"That's basically what they said. They just don't like the fact that I'm unpredictable. Anyway, what about me?"

"What?"

"In the future. What was I like?"

"Nothing."

"What? That's a crap answer. Dean! Don't walk away, I want to know!" Dean had walked out and gone downstairs. Lorelai followed. "You can't tell me everyone's future but not mine!" Dean turned around.

"Lori, it was a trick, I'm sure of it. They're trying all sorts of different ways to make me break. Just- Just stop asking."

"Fine, but you know that panicked expression doesn't exactly end my curiosity!" She shouted at him as he left through the front door. "Damn idgit. Damn Bobby's contagious fake cussing! Bobby!" She ran to Bobby's new downstairs bedroom and found him on his bed looking as if he was just sleeping. Lorelai rolled him over and found the pressure point Ellen taught her to hit. Bobby shot out of his unconsciousness.

"Dean!" He said in a panicked voice.

"It's okay Bobby, Zachariah's gone. For now anyway. I shot him to Mars." Bobby nodded at her.

"_Lori!" _Dean shouted. Lorelai smiled at Bobby and went to find Dean who was at the front door. He looked down at her hand.

"Lori, You're dripping blood everywhere. Come on, let's get you bandaged up." Dean took her to the kitchen and searched for bandages as she washed it under the tap. After she washed it, she poured alcohol into it to stop it from getting infected. She pulled an ugly expression as she did it. Dean took her hand and wrapped the bandages round it.

"So. Where are we going?" Lorelai asked. Dean's lips twitched up slightly. He knew Lorelai would be over the moon.

"We're going to go for a drive. To see Sammy."

"What? Are you guys making up?"

"Don't get your hopes up Lori, we're just going to talk." Lorelai nodded at him but felt a flood of happiness. One look at Sam's puppy-dog eyes and he wont be able to say no. She knew it and deep down he knew it.

"We'll take your car." Dean informed her. "Technically you're still learning to drive."

* * *

><p>Lorelai loved driving. It was a hot day and the window were rolled down as far as they went and Lorelai was wearing a pair of sunglasses to protect her eyes from the blinding sun. She offered Dean her spare pair but he swore he wouldn't be caught dead in them. Even when she threatened him with wrinkles. Lorelai's brown waves were being whipped around her head by the wind as they sped along the highway singing to 'Rock Of Ages' by 'Def Leppard'. It was one of Dean's favorites. She considered putting on something like 'Nickelback' to piss off Dean but she was in a happy mood. Lorelai couldn't make out Dean's mood. He was unreadable. Nervous maybe? There was no way of telling. Lorelai turned off the highway onto the road they were supposed to be meeting Sam on. As she drove down it, she sighted him on the side of the road leaning on a white truck. Stolen? She smiled at the thought. She'd have to mock him for that. He was always Mr Goody-two-shoes. She pulled over and turned to face Dean.<p>

"You ready?"

"Yeah, whatever." Dean replied and got out of the car. Lorelai followed pursuit.

"Hey Sam." Lorelai said softly. Sam smiled and nodded at her in that guy way. Why do guys do that?

"Are you sure you want back in?" Dean asked him.

"Yes."

"Okay then. Get in the car. Lori's driving. I call shotgun!" Lorelai shook her head and smirked as Sam sighed and got in the back, kicking himself that he didn't see that coming. They drove down the road.

"Hey Sam." Lorelai began. "Did you steal that car?"

"They'll get it back." Sam replied with a hint of guilt in his voice. Lorelai and Dean looked at each other and burst out laughing. Sam was too good for his own good.

"What?" Sam asked. "Why's that always so funny to you? Dean, you do it all the time!"

"Welcome back Sammy." Dean replied with his trademark grin.


	21. Seize The Day

_**Named after the song by Avenged Sevenfold. Requested by ladybugsmomma :] This chapter had been on my laptop for a while but annoyingly my laptop decided to break. It's all good now and it's fixed:'] Enjoy. **_

Dean woke up from a vivid nightmare. About Sam. Again. He just couldn't seem to stop worrying about the kid, along with Lorelai. Lorelai wasn't ordinary. He knew that for sure. He and Bobby were still looking into the visions but there was no way of telling where they came from. They would have to wait for another one and see if any hints came along with it. Dean pushed his hair back and pushed himself out of bed.

Dean paced his room with his hands on the back of his head. He was frustrated. He knew that rebuilding his trust in Sam will take a while and that irritated him. Dean wished they could just be like they were before everything. Before he went to Hell and Sam started trusting that bitch. Dean made his way downstairs. He wasn't going to get any sleep and he knew it so there was no point of staying in the bedroom. As he walked down the dark hallway he was obstructed by something. No. Someone.

The person he walked into grabbed Dean and slammed him against the wall managing to take him by surprise. They turned on the light next to him still keeping their hold. Dean squinted as light blared from the lamp. The tired face of the youngest Winchester came into view. Lorelai sighed and let go of him.

"Dean? Why the hell are you wandering about this late?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Lori. Nice attack by the way."

"Well _someone_ sent Cas into my damn dreams. Why are you making him interrupt my sleep?"

"Well technically he isn't." Lorelai raised her eyebrows at him, expecting a good answer. Dean sighed. "I wanted him to be there just in case Jophiel turned up again. I just wanna know what his deal is."

"Whatever." Lorelai was too tired to argue.

"You want breakfast?" Dean asked her. Lorelai sighed. It was ridiculously early for them. It was 6 in the morning.

"Breakfast would be awesome." She replied.

"Go and get dressed then, and we'll meet at the Impala."

* * *

><p>Dean had amazingly found a place that opened at 6:30. The place was full of old couples and people in suits on their way to work. Dean didn't think he could ever be a working man. He'd probably argue with and attack his boss. Even he knew he was no good at taking orders. The aging waitress came with their orders and put them on the table. She stumbled back behind the counter.<p>

"So." Lorelai began. "You still haven't told me why you're up so early."

"Couldn't get to sleep." Dean replied through a bite of bacon.

"Well obviously. Dean, you've got to stop stressing yourself out so much. Sam's fine. He's with us now, we can look after him."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your weird vision crap? Death threats from angels? An unwritten fate? I'm worrying more about you than Sam, Lori!"

"It will work out, Dean. We just need need to sort out this apocalypse shit and then that's the death threats taken care of-"

"You make it sound so easy."

"-And I haven't had a vision since Lucifer came free. Maybe it was just a weird dream."

"Yeah, right. A weird dream that described every little detail."

"It will all work out." She repeated. "We just need to keep a clear head about it."

"Yeah, I suppose."

* * *

><p>When they returned to Bobby's, Sam was awake and at the table on his laptop.<p>

"Morning Sammy!" Lorelai beamed at him. His disgust for his nickname was visible on his face. He should stop doing that, Lorelai thought. It just made her want to use it more.

"Hey. You guys are up early. No sleeping in?"

"No." Dean answered. "We went to get breakfast." Sam shrugged slightly but really he felt a little bit hurt that they didn't wake him up to ask if he wanted to go with them. He would have liked to. There was an awkward silence.

"Damn, you can see the awkwardness in the air!" Lorelai exclaimed jokingly to break the silence and went to the fridge to get a can of coke. She watched as Dean left and went God-knows-where. Lorelai pulled up a chair next to Sam who quickly closed his laptop.

"So, Geekboy what were you looking at? Surfing for Porn?" Sam gave her one of his best bitch-faces.

"No, I was researching the apocalypse."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry we distracted you from your 'researching'." Lorelai laughed at the expression on Sam's face. It was priceless.

"You know, Dean's a bad influence on you. What happened to the sweet innocent Lorelai that I first met?"

"Don't be fooled by first impressions. You should know that by now." Sam knew that all too well. He was still struggling with the thought that he had been manipulated by Ruby. She seemed to be helping. Both Bobby and Dean kept pointing out but she was bad news but he didn't listen. Guilt consumed him once again. He opened his laptop and tried to get it out of his mind.

"Hey Sam?" Lorelai put down her can and looked seriously at her brother. Sam stopped typing and turned to her. "How are you holding up? Really?"

"Well I feel guilty as hell but apart from that I'm fine."

"Even the, uh, cravings? Have they definitely stopped?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows at him, meaning she wanted the truth. Sam desperately wanted to tell her, to let it out. He swallowed the lump in his throat down hard. He hated lying.

"Yes. Tell Dean that too. He wont seem to stop going on about it." Lorelai raised an eyebrow at him. She couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

She tried to put herself in his shoes. If she still had a demon blood addiction, she wouldn't want to tell. She'd suffer in silence. She was broken by her thoughts as Dean came in.

"I found a case. Pack your crap. You too, Lori."

"What?" Lorelai asked in surprise. "You mean I'm coming too?"

"Yeah, but take your car. You might have to come back if it all goes south. I installed weapons in the back of it."

"Like in the Impala?"

"Yeah, exactly like that. Just make sure nobody sees it."

"Are you kidding? I'm not letting anyone near my Charger. I'm going to let you get away with it this time, seeing as you did something helpful." Dean smiled at her. She certainly had the right attitude when it came to her car. "Where is it?"

"It's in Canton, Ohio."

"Ah man, that's like 11 hours away."

"Actually it's probably around 13."

"Great. How long have I been driving? Around 3 weeks now?"

"Hey, it gives you more time to practice." Dean grinned at her.

* * *

><p>Dean was right. The journey was around 13 hours. They only stopped 3 times to stretch their legs. Lorelai had to admit, she was pretty good at driving. It just seemed to come naturally to her. They checked into the motel and gave Lorelai her own room just next door. It was tacky but it would do.<p>

Sam and Dean went off to find out the information on the case in the form of FBI agents. Lorelai sat around wondering what to do with herself. She switched on the TV but she just couldn't sit still. She grabbed her bag and locked up.

Lorelai drove around for a while, exploring the city. She'd never really traveled in her life. She stopped at a nice looking park. There was a forest there and she was really in the mood for a trek after sitting down for so long. She parked her car and fed the meter.

* * *

><p>When she got back from her trek, Sam and Dean were back too.<p>

"So, what's going on?" She asked them.

"It's Little Bastard." Dean replied. Lorelai raised an eyebrow at him.

"Huh?"

"James Dean's car."

"The one he was killed in?"

"Yep. Exactly."

"Please tell me we're definitely doing this case."

"Oh, we are. Definitely. We're about to go to evidence and take a look."

"Let me guess. I can't come."

"Sorry Lori."

"Can't you pretend I'm a trainee or something? Do they have trainees?"

"No."

"Well this place is boring. At least give me something to do."

"Research your vision crap." Lorelai sighed. She tried many times. The best she could come up with is Cherokee premonitions.

* * *

><p>Lorelai sulked slightly as she imagined Dean examining the car. And Sam. Sam probably didn't even understand how big this was. She pushed back her jealous thoughts and took out her laptop. She typed in visions. Then premonitions. It just came up with stuff like 'real life' psychics and Christian prophecy. Those were both ruled out. Cas had the names of all prophets of his religion etched into his brain. Lucifer was an angel too, Lorelai thought. Would Cas know if he assigned himself a prophet or something? Lorelai didn't think it had anything to do with Lucifer but he did seem to have a particular interest in her family. After about 45 minutes of researching, nothing matched her symptoms. Not even the native American prophecy symptoms. That ruled out everything. Great. She <em>has<em> to be the weird one.

She went back to her search engine and typed in something else. Selena Adams. She didn't really know what she was hoping for, nothing could be found about her in the search engine. She hacked into the FBI database and typed in her mother's name. The picture of her was a mugshot, taken before criminals get put into jail. Lorelai knew an occasional jailbreak came in the job description of being a hunter. Dean had described prison many times. He was proud of it, though he wouldn't admit it. Selena had only been arrested once. For first degree murder, grave desecration, breaking and entering... The list went on. Looks like they never caught her again. Her acknowledgment of death wasn't even in her file. They were still looking for her. There was a side note.

'_Selena Jane Adams was pregnant when arrested. Escaped 3 weeks before the baby was due. Medical reports can confirm the baby was a girl. Methods of escape still unknown.'_

So that was another jigsaw piece to her life. What annoyed Lorelai was her death. How could someone just stop breathing? It wasn't right. All signs pointed to the supernatural.

The motel door opened and Sam walked in.

"Hey." He said and took off his blazer.

"Hey. Where's Dean?"

"He says he's looking into the case. I have my doubts." Sam got out his laptop and started typing.

"So was it really James Dean's car, or just a rip off?"

"That's what I'm about to find out. God, you should have seen Dean. He was shaking when he had to get the engine number." Sam shook his head. Lorelai laughed. She'd heard the legends about the car being the death of people but she didn't believe them.

"I'm so bored." Lorelai complained. "What is there to do around here?"

"Nightclubs and stuff."

"Hmm, not my thing really."

"Yeah, didn't think so. Besides, It's dark out."

"So?"

"So you know what's out there."

"I have training to deal with that stuff."

"Not nearly enough. You've only been doing this a few months. Dean and I have done it all our lives."

"I could've too if my damn dad sought me out!"

"Lorelai, you're shouting." Lorelai calmed herself down.

"I'm sorry. It just really feels like I should be doing this. All my life, I've felt like I had a hole ripped in my chest. I thought that was because of mom, but since I've been with you and Dean, and since I've been hunting, I feel like it's healing." Sam smiled. "What?" Lorelai asked him.

"You just really remind me of dad sometimes."

"I wouldn't know. I never met the guy." Lorelai swallowed down the lump in her throat. It was ineffective. Sam seemed to sense her sadness. He pulled her into a hug. She couldn't help it. The tears came rolling out. She felt pathetic. Like a baby but sometimes she wished she was babied a bit more. She'd never really got that much attention when she was young.

All of her hopes, sorrows, grief and fear came out in little drops of water. She buried her face into Sam's shoulder.

"You know, I'm only like this because I'm tired." She sniffed.

"Sure." Sam said and stroked her hair. He was glad she was letting it out instead of bottling it up. When he said she reminded him of dad, he meant it.


	22. Happy Days

**_Hey. I have big plans for this story:'] It will take me a few chapters to get to use them but I thought I'd let you know anyway. This chapter's named after the 70's sitcom for reasons that will become obvious after reading._**

****Sam found Dean's number in his phone book and pressed dial. The phone rang.

"Yo." Dean answered.

"Hey. It took me a while but I retraced all of the car's previous owners."

"Any of them die bloody?"

"No, in fact-" San cut off. He could hear music and pool in the background. "Dean are you in a bar?"

"...No, I'm in a restaurant."

"_Here's your beer._" Sam heard in the background.

"... That just happened to have a bar." Dean continued.

"I've been working my ass off here."

"Hey, world's smallest violin pal, I spent the night under a car that kills. I need a drink."

"Actually you didn't."

"Meaning?"

"The car's first owner was a cardiologist in Philadelphia. He drove it until he died in 1972."

"So you're saying..?"

"That Porsche isn't and has never been James Dean's car. It's a fake Little Bastard."

"Then what was it that killed the guy?"

"Good question."

* * *

><p>Dean came in an hour later to find Sam watching TV and Lorelai fast asleep on the bed he claimed his. He shook his head in annoyance.<p>

"Ah man, she had to fall asleep on my bed. Why isn't she in her room?"

"She was really tired."

"Yeah, well that bed's mine. She knows that." Dean put an arm under her legs and under her arms holding her like a baby. She stayed asleep until he got to the door when she hit him round the head half consciously.

"You know I hate it when you pick me up." She mumbled.

"You know I hate it when people take the bed I claim." Dean unlocked her room door and dropped her on the bed.

"Oh yeah, drop me, that's fine. So was it James Dean's car?" Her voice was laced with sleep.

"No. It was a fake."

"So how did whatshisname die?"

"That's what we need to find out. Go to sleep. Sorry I woke you up."

"You damn well better be..." She fell back asleep. Dean tucked her covers round her like he used to do for Sam when he was younger and returned to his motel room. Sam was asleep now. Dean prepared himself for another sleepless night.

* * *

><p>Lorelai knocked on her brother's door. Dean answered.<p>

"Morning." He looked really rough. He hadn't changed from the night before and he had bags under his eyes.

"Hey. I got breakfast." She held up the bag in her hands.

"Great. I'm starving." Lorelai came in and closed the door behind her. Dean went into the bathroom.

"Hey Sam." Sam was on his laptop as usual. Lorelai put the bag on the table.

"Hey." Sam looked through the bag and helped himself to breakfast. "There's been another murder. I think you could come with. You could pretend to be his niece or something. Are you up for it?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"You have to make sure you act like you don't know us."

"I'm not thick."

"I know you're not." Sam smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean left before Lorelai. Lorelai was to arrive around 5-10 minutes after them. She was driving on her way. She stopped at a traffic light and something appeared out of the corner of her eye. She whipped her head round to catch a glimpse of long blonde hair but before she blinked it was gone. Jophiel, she thought. The light turned green and she continued her journey to the crime scene. She got ready to act. There were cop cars and an ambulance on the side of the road along with her brother's beloved Impala. She parked behind it and walked up to a police officer.<p>

"Excuse me." She caught his attention. "What's going on."

"Sorry ma'am, we can't give any information to the public just yet."

"No, no, you don't understand, this is my Uncle Tom's house. Has something happened?"

"You're his niece?"

"Yes. My name is Katie Hill. He's my dad's brother. Please can you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm sorry." He said and shook his head. "Tom Hill is dead."

"What? How?"

"Gunshot."

"Are you tracking down who did it?"

"We are trying to. We can't find the murder weapon or any gun powder. Do you know anyone who might have had a grudge against him?"

"No, I've got no idea. He never really got into any arguments or anything." Lorelai saw Sam and Dean come out of the house. They nodded at her. "I'd better go home and tell Dad."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." Lorelai got into her Dodge Charger and drove back to the motel.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean came back to the motel and went straight to their laptops. Lorelai considered telling them about seeing Jophiel but she knew they'd just worry themselves. She remembered her conversation with Dean and that kind of stress wasn't good for him. You could see it.<p>

"So what's going on then?" Lorelai asked. "I know he was shot but they can't find the murder weapon or gunpowder or even prints. What did you find out?"

"That, and the witness thinks she saw president Lincoln kill him." Sam answered.

"She's schizo right? Or are we going to hunt down the ghost of Lincoln?"

"Choice number two I think." Dean replied. "But I also think there might be more to it."

"Like what?"

"I think it's connected to the Little Bastard case."

"But how?"

"And _that_ is the million dollar question. Wait a second. I _knew_ it."

"What?" Sam and Lorelai asked together. Dean paused the video he was playing and turned round the laptop.

"Am I crazy or does that look like James Dean?" Lorelai looked closely. He was right.

"That looks like James Dean." Sam confirmed.

"So we've got Abraham Lincoln and James Dean? Famous ghosts?" Lorelai asked.

"There's a ton of lore on famous ghosts." Sam informed them. "I'm actually surprised we've never encountered one before."

"Yeah but now we've got two of them? Two extremely pissed off famous ghosts?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, and they appear to be going after their fans. Professor Hill was a Civil War nut. He dug Lincoln."

"And Cal must have been a James Dean freak. He spent 17 years tracking down his car. So you're saying we've go two super famous, super pissed off ghosts killing their super fans?"

"That's what it looks like."

"That is muchos loco." Sam laughed at him. Dean had been looking up Spanish ever since he couldn't speak to the Mexican witness earlier that day and he was still getting it wrong.

"Muy, not muchos." Dean ignored him.

"The big question is, what the hell are they doing here?"

"Yeah. Ghosts usually haunt the places they lived, right?" Lorelai asked. Sam nodded.

* * *

><p>They had been researching it all up for hours and Lorelai was beginning to get restless. Dean was too by the looks of it. They both kept looking over to the TV. Eventually Dean got up and began to walk over to it but Lorelai shot up and jumped over the couch to get the remote before Dean could get a chance to. Dean raised an eyebrow at her.<p>

"I'm not watching the crap you usually pick." She explained.

"Oh yeah, and yours is much better?"

"Hey, you wanna pick then come get the remote off me."

"Challenge accepted." Dean wrestled her to the floor, being careful not to hurt her too badly. Lorelai still managed to keep the remote out of reach. She hid it under the sofa whilst he couldn't see. Lorelai managed to switch the positions over and pinned him down to the floor. They were both laughing.

"Touché." Dean said. "Fine, you get to pick. But just so you know I was going easy on you."

"I hope to God you were. If you were that easy to pin down on hunts it's shocking you haven't died more often."

"_You gotta be kidding me."_ Came Sam's voice from the table. Dean and Lorelai got up off the floor.

"What?" Dean asked. They looked at Sam's laptop. He had a website up. The website was for Canton wax museum.

"You gotta be kidding me." Lorelai said.

* * *

><p>The Winchesters looked around the dull wax museum. Dean stopped at a wax figure of Gandhi.<p>

"Dude, he's short." He said.

"Hey." Sam said, defending him. "Gandhi was a great man."

"Yeah for a smurf." Lorelai laughed. Sam gave them both the bitch-face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A balding man ran over to them. "This is the busiest time of year." Lorelai looked up and down the room. There was nobody else there. Dean had obviously spotted this too.

"This is busy?" He asked.

"Well, not right now but it's early."

"It's 4:30." Dean pointed out. The museum owner ignored him.

"So, what can I do for you?" He asked them.

"Well, we are writing a piece for Travel Magazine." Sam said to him.

"Yeah, on how totally non-sucky wax museums are." Dean explained.

"That's fantastic. A little press is exactly what we need."

"Great." Sam said. "We're interested in a few exhibits. Specifically Abraham Lincoln and James Dean."

"Two of our most popular displays."

"Oh yeah? So they bring in a lot of visitors?"

"We have our regulars."

"I don't suppose that Tom Hill and Cal Hopkins were regulars were they?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact they were. I heard what happened to them. It's tragic, just tragic. That's not gonna be in the article is it?"

"No, no of course not." Sam replied.

"You know, I've gotta tell you, that Lincoln is so lifelike." Dean said, indicating the figure in front of them. "I mean, you know, you can just imagine him moving around. You ever see anything like that?"

"Uh, no." The museum owner looked confused.

"Well, is there anything you can think of that would make your museum unusual? You know, for the article?" Sam asked.

"I'll say. There isn't another place like us anywhere."

"How so?" Dean asked.

"Well for one," He indicated at the Lincoln sculpture in front of him. "that's Honest Abe's real hat."

"It is?" Sam asked.

"Almost like his remains." Dean pointed out. Lorelai shook her head at him. He was really confusing the museum owner.

"I guess." He said.

"You wouldn't happen to have any of James Dean's personal effects?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, got his keychain. I got a bunch of stuff. Gandhi's bifocals, FDR's iron lung, this." He indicated his jacket.

"And who did that belong to?" Sam asked.

"The Fonz." He put his thumbs up. "Seasons two through four."

"Eyyyyy." Lorelai interjected. Dean smirked.

"Wow, that's really cool-ish." Sam said.

"This? This is nothing. I've been working on a new collection of figures. Stuff that will really wow the kids." He nodded at Lorelai.

"The kids?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Gen Y. Computer games, cell phones, sexting, they're just fads. I'm gonna make wax museums hip again." He put his thumbs up again. Sam put his thumbs up too and Lorelai and Dean laughed. They said goodbye and left the museum.

"So, we're staking out the wax museum tonight?" Lorelai asked her brothers.

"Yeah. And this time you're coming along." Dean said. Lorelai smiled.

"Happy Days."


	23. House Of Wax

The siblings walked around the dark wax museum. It was a simple job. Take all of the legitimate items and salt and burn them. Dean picked up Lincoln's hat.

"Hey, check it out." He said to Sam and Lorelai and put the hat on his head. "Four score and seven years ago, I had a funny hat." He said in a bad imitation of Lincoln. Lorelai smirked.

"Dean." Sam said, his voice thick with annoyance.

"I can't have any fun with this?"

"Let's just torch the objects, torch the ghosts and get out of here, okay?"

"I'll go grab _East of Eden's _key chain_._" Dean left. Lorelai looked at Sam and raised her eyebrows at him.

"What?" Sam asked her.

"Who crapped in _your_ cornflakes?" She asked. That received a dirty look from Sam. Sam walked up to Lincoln and examined him.

"They're kind of creepy, really." With a loud slam, the doors to the room slammed shut.

"Dean?" Lorelai called out. There was no reply. Sam and Lorelai raised their guns on the look out for movement. Lorelai's heart was racing. This was her first time facing ghosts. Hell, it was her first real hunt. Sam was as still as a statue. There was clicking a Sam's gun flew out of his hands as Lorelai was pushed up and held against the wall by an invisible force.

"Shit!" Lorelai exclaimed as her gun fell out of her hands and the figure of Gandhi attacked Sam. Sam attempted to fight him off as Gandhi jumped up on him and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. Sam ran into the wall and crushed Gandhi on it. The force holding Lorelai loosened a bit and she was able to grab her gun before it strengthened again. Dean burst in through the doors.

"Is that Gandhi?" He asked Sam, who was still struggling with him round his neck.

"Yeah!" Sam replied.

"Dude, he's squirrely."

"Get- get the-"

"Get the what?"

"Glasses." Sam gasped for breath as Dean shot across the room and put Gandhi's glasses in the bucket before lighting a match and burning them. As the bucket erupted into flames, Gandhi vanished and Lorelai was set free.

"You couldn't have been a fan of someone cool?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, really?" Lorelai asked. "Gandhi?" Sam shook his head. He knew they wouldn't let this go.

* * *

><p>Back at the motel, Dean and Lorelai were packing their bags. Sam came out of the bathroom.<p>

"So, you ready to blow this joint?" Dean asked him.

"Dean, didn't it strike you as strange the way Gandhi just vanished?"

"Strange how?"

"No screaming, no big flameout. I mean, that isn't the way ghosts usually go."

"Still, I torched, he vanished."

"Yeah but- Also, I feel like he was trying to take a bite out of me."

"It did kind of look like that." Lorelai interjected.

"A bite?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, like he was hungry." Sam replied. "But the thing is, Gandhi- or at least the real Gandhi, he was a-"

"A what?" Sam looked embarrassed. "Spit it out."

"He was a fruitarian." Dean and Lorelai looked at each other and burst out laughing. Sam was getting irritated at how childish they could be.

"Let me get this straight." Dean began. "Your ultimate hero was not only a short man in diapers, but he was also a fruitarian?"

"That's not the point." Sam said, annoyed.

"That is good. Even for you, that's good."

"I'm just saying, I'm not so sure this thing is over."

"It was a ghost. It was a weirdly supercharged, fruitarian ghost, but it was still a ghost."

"So first you drag me into town and now you're dragging me back out?"

"You ain't steering this boat. Let's go. Chop chop."

"You know, this isn't gonna work."

"What isn't."

"Us."

"Come on!" Lorelai broke in. "Again? I'll leave you to your bitch fight. I'll be in my car." She stormed out. She hated fights between people she loved. They tore her up. They reminded her of Julie and Nick. Poor, poor Julie and Nick. Killed because of her presence. Lorelai blamed herself. She still does. She knows there was nothing she could have done but it was her fault somehow. It was her who should have died. Lorelai put her head in her hands. She wanted to cry. She _needed_ to cry but the tears just weren't coming out. She punched the chair in attempt to get her emotions out but she felt no better. Lorelai switched on the stereo and put in her Metallica album. She put her chair back and began to feel soothed as she listened to the beautiful guitar of the song _Fade To Black_. She jumped violently as someone tapped on the window. Lorelai put her seat back up and turned off the stereo. Dean was outside. She rolled down her window.

"Yes?" She asked.

"It's not over. Me and Sam are going down to the sheriff's office."

"Okay."

"Hey, er, I'm sorry me and Sam keep fighting. It's just gonna take a while to get everything back to normal."

"Don't worry."

"Alright. Okay. If you need me, phone me."

"I will."

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the motel room door.<p>

"House keeping." A man said behind it.

"Dean, I know it's you. I heard your car pull up." The door opened and sure enough Sam and Dean walked in.

"So what's going on?" Lorelai asked them.

"A girl was attacked by Paris Hilton." Dean replied.

"Yeah, right. What really happened? Sam, you answer."

"A girl really did get attacked by Paris Hilton." Sam answered. Dean raised his eyebrows at her. "Which tells us that it's not a ghost. I also found these in the victim's stomach." He lifted up a small back with seeds in it. Lorelai examined it.

"Gross, Sam. Did you get any more food out of her stomach while you were at it?"

"No, this was unusual. I've never seen this type of seed before." Lorelai looked at Dean.

"What a geek." She said jokingly.

"That's what I said." Dean replied.

"Guess we better get researching."

* * *

><p>They'd been looking for a while through an endless amount of web pages. When finally Sam found something.<p>

"Yahtzee." He said.

"What?" Lorelai asked and her and Dean moved round to look at his screen.

"The seeds aren't from around here. In fact they're not from any tree or plant in the country."

"Where are they from?" Dean asked.

"Eastern Europe. A forest in the Balkans which isn't there anymore. It was chopped down like 30 years ago."

"So?" Lorelai asked.

"So local legend has it that the forest was guarded by a pagan god whose name was Leshii. A mischievous god who could take on infinite forms."

"And let me guess." Dean said. "He liked to much on his fans?"

"Yep. 'Could be appeased only with the blood from his worshippers'. It would drain them, then stuff their stomachs with the seeds."

"Then how does he do it? What he touches James Dean's keychain and then morphs into James Dean?"

"Hm, as good a guess as any."

"Yeah, well, whatever. How do we kill him?"

"Says here to chop off his head with an iron axe."

"Alright. Lets go gank ourselfs a Paris Hilton."

* * *

><p>For the second time, they broke into the museum. They walked around silently looking until they reached a closed door with the sign '<em>closed for renovation'<em> on it. Sam pushed it open. It was a forest-like area they walked in when Sam noticed a girl on the floor.

"Hey." He said and approached the girl.

"Is she alive?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, barely." They got distracted as a knife whipped through very close to Lorelai and Dean. The figure of Paris Hilton stood there, smiling at them. Lorelai moved back and tried to get behind her. The pagan god punched Dean repeatedly in the face until he fell down. She quickly fixed her hair and threw an advancing Sam across the room. Lorelai sneaked up behind her and caught her in a headlock, but the god was stronger than Lorelai had anticipated. She threw Lorelai over her shoulders and kicked her on the back hard enough to cause difficulty breathing for a minute or two. She fixed her hair again and walked over to Dean who was recovering from his blow.

"Awesome." She said, and she stamped on Dean's head causing him to black out. Lorelai didn't dare move yet. She was too close. The god picked up some ropes off a tree stump and walked over to Lorelai. Lorelai feigned unconsciousness and hit the face of Paris Hilton with enough force that it made her stagger back a bit. Lorelai rolled over to the fallen axe but before she could get it, the god had grabbed Lorelai's hair and she slammed her head against the floor. Lorelai passed out.

Waking up was painful. Lorelai wanted to go back to sleep. She also needed to pee, but that could wait. There was a scraping noise. She looked up to see Paris Hilton filing her nails with a sharp knife. Dean woke up a second after Lorelai did. The god looked up to see they were awake.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're awake for this." She said. "This is gonna be huge."

"Super." Dean replied. "I wouldn't wanna miss it." The pagan god continued.

"I mean, I've been stuffing myself with fast food lately, so it's nice to do the ritual right. Prepare a nice slow meal for a change."

"Just like the good old days, huh?" Sam said. Paris Hilton moved her head round too fast.

"You have no idea. People adored me. They used to throw themselves at me with smiles on their faces."

"I guess these days nobody gives a fuck about some backwoods forest god, huh?" Dean asked.

"No. Not since they cut down my forest and built a Yugo plant."

"The march of progress, sister." Dean replied. It always shocked Lorelai how calm Dean seems in these situations. He's tied up, about to be killed and making jokes. Lorelai was looking for ways of escape. She remembered the pocket knife she had up her sleeve. She tried to maneuver her hands discreetly so she could reach it.

"For years now, I've been wandering. Hungry. Scared. Scrounging for scraps. So not sexy. But then, the best thing ever happened. Someone tripped the apocalypse and I thought: What the hell. I'm tired of watching what I eat. I wanna pig out. So I found this little place. It's awesome. Adoring fans stroll right in the door." Lorelai managed to click it open without it being heard.

"Yeah. But they're not your fans." Sam pointed out.

"So? They worship Lincoln, Gandhi, Hilton, whatever. I'll take what I can get."

"You know, I've got to tell you." Dean said. "You're not the first god we've met, but you are the nuttiest."

"No, you. You people. You're the crazy ones. You used to worship gods, but this?" She gestured at herself. "This is what passes for idolatry? Celebrities? What have they got beside small dogs and spray tans? You people used to have old-time religion, now you have _Us_ _weekly_."

"I don't know, I'm more of a _Penthouse Forum_ man myself." Lorelai started cutting through the rope in small movements, glad that Dean was taking the attention.

"Maybe, but there's still a lot of yummy meat on those bones, boy." She walked up to him.

"Well, I hate to break it to you sister, but you can't eat me. See, I'm not a Paris Hilton BFF. I've never even seen _House Of Wax_."

"No. But I can totally read your mind, Dean. I know who your hero is. Your daddy. Am I right?" She picked up the axe. "And this belonged to him. Didn't it? Poor little Dean. All you ever wanted was to be loved by your idol. One distant father figure coming right up." As she turned away Dean broke free. Fury with him, he shoved her to the ground. She managed to switch the sides and delivered blow after blow. Sam then broke free and assisted his brother in the fight. Lorelai pulled on the ropes with all of her might and felt them give way. They snapped and she landed on the floor. She got the axe and quickly gave it to Sam who then chopped off Paris Hilton's head. Dean got up with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Not a word." He said to his siblings who were smiling at shaking their heads at him.

"Dude. You just got whaled on by Paris Hilton."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>In the morning they repacked their bags and left for Lafayette, Indiana, certain that the job in Canton was done. In Lafayette an 18 year old boy had been killed down a lover's lane. Skinned. The girl was stabbed and in hospital. Lorelai was glad it was a shorter drive than usual. She was knackered.<p> 


	24. Nightmare

_**Hey!:'D So I've changed my writing style to first person from Lorelai's point of view. It feels better this way so I think I'll stick to it. This episode is named after the song by Avenged Sevenfold. **_

This place sucked. It was a motel for hookers. Dean of course loved it. His obsession for _magic fingers_ was becoming really unhealthy and extremely disturbing. In the week we'd been in Lafayette, there had been another case of a skinned male and a wounded female. Both of the cases had been down the same stretch of road and the victims had all been from Merrick Gates High. I wished Sam and Dean would hurry up and get back. They'd checked the stretch of road three times now and I was bored out of my skull. I had resorted to watching MTV. I hate MTV with a passion but it was a hell of a lot better than CSI. I don't know what it is but there's something I can't stand about that damn show. I whipped my head around as the door opened. Sam and Dean entered.

"Hey, Lori." Dean greeted me.

"I'll forgive you for taking so long if that's food in the bag." I told Dean. He threw it at me and I caught it. The extensive training I had been having had sharpened my reflexes ridiculously. I opened the bag to find a bacon cheeseburger and fries. "Okay, you're forgiven." I informed them. "Did you find anything?"

"No. It was a waste of time like I thought. Could have spent it better." Dean replied.

"I just thought we should double check." Sam said, sticking up for himself. "We've missed stuff before."

"Yeah, but don't tell Lori that. She might think we're flawed." Dean said jokingly.

"Oh, I _know_ you're flawed." Dean aimed a playful hit at me and I dodged.

"Hey, Sammy I was thinking. You know both of these cases are connected to Merrick Gates High? How about we send Lori back to school and see what she can dig up?" I widened my eyes in horror.

"No, please don't send me back to school!" I'd always hated school. I have the annoying ability to see right through a person. Everyone at my last school was fake. I didn't trust any of them.

"I don't know Lori." Sam told me. "It actually sounds like a pretty good idea. You can get the insight and I really don't think you should completely drop out of school. You might regret it one day." I thought about it. It did make sense whether I liked it or not. I sighed.

"Damn it. Fine. I'm going to bed." It was late. I was already in my pajamas. I tucked myself into the thin sheets, trying to refrain from imagining what gross acts might have been performed in them. I was struggling to get to sleep that night. Partly because of my loud thoughts but mostly because of the volume of the loud TV. I got out of bed and stood in front of the TV with my hands on my hips in what I hoped was an intimidating stance.

"Problem?" Dean asked me with his eyebrows raised. Sometimes he got on my nerves so bad.

"Damn right there is and you know there is."

"Turn it down?"

"Turn it down."

"Make me." I was too tired for this. I walked up to the plug for the TV and pulled it out.

"Keep it that way. Why don't you try to sleep anyway? It's 2 in the morning. You too Sam." Sam's eyes were straining to keep open. He wasn't kidding anyone.

"I'll come to bed in a minute." He told me. Sam and I were in the king bed and Dean had the sofa bed. Dean was a cover thief. I went back to bed, satisfied about the noise level and snuggled back into the sheets. I closed my eyes but sleep still wouldn't find me. It was long after Dean's snores and Sam's soft breathing filled the room that I finally fell into a deep, confusing dream.

* * *

><p>I was running down a long hallway that was closing in on my with speed. The end of the hallway still wasn't in sight. The walls began to squeeze me. I panicked, and then kind of accepted that I was going to die. My last breath was being pushed out of my body when a white light filled the room. I squeezed my eyes shut, assuming angels were the cause. When I opened them again, I was in the middle of a large circular room. I was so small. There was a chair up a large staircase and a blonde woman was sitting in it. Mom? She smiled at me, her face filled with warmth. I felt my heart flutter. I ran up the stairs and reached the top. I was crying tears of joy. She smiled up at me.<p>

"I will always love you, Lorelai." She told me. Tears escaped her eyes and somehow I knew something bad would happen. She disintegrated before my eyes and I felt my heart rip to pieces. I fell to my knees with my head in my hands. I was crying. I felt so useless, I couldn't help it. There was no way I could have prevented it. Everything suddenly went black. I jumped up on the defensive, ready to attack. There was nothing. No movement. I took a step forward with my hands out, trying to find a way out of the room. I felt white-hot pain across my back and I yelled out. I tried to turn round and attack when I got slammed into a wall that previously wasn't there. The lights turned on and a man appeared with strange-looking scars on his face.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked me. I did.

"Lucifer. Pleased to meet you." I said sarcastically through shallow breaths. "What do you want, you ass?

"I'm sending Sam a message. Through you." I suddenly was engulfed by fury.

"He'll never say yes."

"I'm sure he will be more convinced I mean business when he sees how I can get to you."

"What, you mean this is real?"

"You seem like a bright girl. I'm sure you'll figure that out when you wake up."

"Just fucking tell me now." I said coldly. He scared me, but I would die before I gave that away. Lucifer had quite a reputation. He came up close to my face and rested the blade on my arm.

"Don't give me orders." He pushed the blade down. I held in my pain being careful not to give him the satisfaction. "You know, I actually see a lot of Sam in you. Must be a Winchester thing."

"Just let me wake up, you son of a bitch!" He cut me across the stomach. I yelled out on that one.

"We're having fun Lorelai." He ran his knife across my other arm. The cuts weren't that deep but they stung like a bitch. The room shook and suddenly light filled the room.

"Whoops." Lucifer told me. "Looks like I've got to leave. Remember to tell Sam that I can't get to Dean, but I can get to you." he disappeared.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see Sam shaking me.<p>

"What's going on?" I asked drowsily. The sheets were wet. The dream came back to me. "Shit." I said and I returned to myself. Dean came over with a bottle of whiskey and bandages. I looked down and saw blood over the sheets.

"What happened, Lori?" Sam asked me. He looked shaken.

"Lucifer." I said.

"What? How?"

"He said- he said he couldn't get to Dean but he could get to me." Sam got up whilst Dean tended to me. He put his head in his hands.

"Damn it." He said softly. Dean caught back my attention as he poured whiskey over my arm. I cursed as the cut stung. Dean then wrapped it up.

"Is there any more?" He asked me, his voice thick with concern. He'd done the one on my back and my arms. I lifted my shirt to allow him to tend to the cut on the stomach. This one looked quite aggressive actually. "I'm going to rip that son of a bitch apart." I kept quiet. I was in shock. I was scared. Lucifer could get to me too easily. I never wanted to sleep again. The motel room door slammed closed. Dean and I whipped our heads around. Sam had gone. I felt bad for him. I knew he was blaming himself and he would most probably come home drunk. On the plus side, he was hilarious drunk but somehow I couldn't focus on that right now. I was worried.

"He wont- he wont say yes will he?" I asked Dean. I hated that I couldn't speak in straight sentences. Dean had finished bandaging me up and I was laying against him whist he stroked my hair. Somehow he felt my fear. Hell, I think he was scared too.

"No." Dean said, probably sounding more sure than he was. Against my will, scared and tired I fell back asleep. Thankfully, I didn't dream this time.

* * *

><p>I woke up at 1 in the afternoon. Dean was still fast asleep next to me. I sat up searching for Sam. He was asleep on the couch and he looked a mess. I eased myself out of bed slowly, ignoring the striking pain shooting across my back. I pulled a new shirt on, glad the nightshirt I wore last night wasn't one I wore often. I searched the cupboards in hopes of finding something edible. No such luck. I wrote Sam and Dean a note.<p>

_Good Morning! (of course I'm saying this ironically)_

_Whilst you two were sleeping, I got up and went grocery shopping. Even prisoners have bread. I'm fine and I have my cell phone. Call me if you want anything._

_Your housekeeper, Lorelai._

_PS – Sam, you were dribbling on the couch. It's gross. I now refuse to sit on the left side. _

I wanted them to stop worrying about me. Don't get me wrong, I like being cared about but I also cared about them and hated to see how it effected them. I thought of how I could get the note noticed. I took a throwing knife out of the bag and pinned the note to the door with it. That would do it.

When I came back, both of them were awake.

"Hey." I greeted them. I got to work putting the groceries away. Sam dismissed me and did it himself.

"Hey. Are you definitely okay?" Dean asked me.

"I'm fine." I said, and I wasn't lying. The cuts weren't as deep as I thought. "My back hurts a bit, but those cuts should heal up. You could even ask the angel on your shoulder to heal it if you're worried."

"I might do that."

"Are you definitely sure you're okay?" Sam asked me, puppy-eyes switched on to the max.

"Yes. I'm fine Sam, don't worry."

"Are you still good enough to go back to school?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah, bring it on, Merrick Gates High." I said. I was actually kind of looking forward to it. I only had one year left after all, and probably not even that.

"Okay, we'll sign you up today. You can probably start sometime this week." Dean smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Okay. By the way, It's my birthday next Tuesday." I warned them for the first time. Their faces were outstanding. Tuesday was in less than a week.


End file.
